


My Brother the Vampire: Fangtastic

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: My Brother The Vampire AU [2]
Category: My Sister the Vampire Series - Sienna Mercer, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: My Sister the Vampire au, Other, declan is deciets name here but i will use janus eventually, there is a slight twist of course but you gotta read the first part of this series, this follows the books with slight difference of course, vampire!virgil sanders, virgil and patton are identical twins, virgil is a vampire though while patton isnt one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Patton is a vegetarian. Virgil is a vampire. And they're twins?!Ever since Patton Abbott discovered that his long lost twin brother, Virgil Vega is a vampire, he's been soaking up everything Virgil will tell him about Franklin Grove's vampire community. It's all top secret, and Patton's sworn that he'll never tell another soul. But now, nosy tabloid reporter Serena Star is snooping around. As she gets closer and closer to the truth, it's up to Virgil and Patton to throw her off track. This is one fangtastic news story that can't get out!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Brother The Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil Vega trudged sleepily into the breakfast room already dressed for school. He had on a black ripped skinny jeans, a violet long sleeved shirt underneath a black short sleeved shirt that had a quote from one of Edgar Allen Poe’s face on it with his thick combat boots. He had a black Panic! At The Disco necklace that had the symbol from the music video LA Devotee accompanied with his green emerald necklace. He slid into his chair, and rested his head on his palms wishing for more sleep. Mondays were just so boring. 

"Good morning, sleepybones," his father, Declan Vega said, placing a plate next to his head.

"Shh," Virgil murmured, his eyes closed, "I like quietness before eating."

"It's your favorite," his father coaxed gently. "Blood sausages with scrambled eggs and toast with some Crofters jam on it as well as bacon," he says smiling.

Virgil peered at the place and giggles as it was plated to look like a smiley face. The blood sausages semi dripping of blood since it was semi raw like he liked it. "Thanks," he mumbled softly.

His father, already dressed for work in black chinos and a black pin-striped shirt with French cuffs and a yellow bowtie, sipped his tea and picked up the remote control. "There is nothing better than lazy morning shows as on Mondays," he said smiling.

He flipped through the weather and some talk shows before settling on The Morning Star.

"Oh god please no," Virgil protested, "just looking at Serena Star's smile gives me sunburn gives my skin the hives."

Serena Star, WowTV's best celebrity reporter, had impossibly bright, bleached blond hair and eyes that looked as if they'd been surgically enhanced to be permanently wide open in either adoration or shock. Lately she'd been trying to cast herself as a serious journalist on her own morning news show, The Morning Star. Just the other day, Virgil had turned the TV off in exasperation after Serena had said, "Tell me, Mr. Senator, how does it feel to have a law named after you?"

This morning, Serena Star was standing with her back to a small crowd of people, talking into her microphone. She was wearing a tiny blue suede miniskirt under a knee-length trench coat, and the look in her wide eyes said "shock!" She was in what seemed to be a graveyard. A scruffy, black-clad teenager stood beside her...

Declan flipped the channel.

"Turn it back!" Virgil blurted.

"But you said-"

"I know. Turn it back!" he repeated.

Virgil could not believe his eyes in what he was seeing. The boy standing next to Serena Star was none other than Garrick Stephens, one of the lamest vampires at school. He and his bonehead friends, which everyone called them the Beasts, were always pulling dumb stunts, like seeing which one of them could eat the most garlic croutons without getting seriously ill. They weren't nearly as scary as they smelled, but they'd been annoying since forever. It didn't help that whenever Virgil brought his food that had garlic they'd make a show of gagging in the cafeteria.

Virgil frowns and begins to eat his breakfast while watching the news wondering why Garrick was on the news.

"Oh dear I do believe that's the local cemetery," his dad said.

Virgil realized he was right, meaning that this was being filmed less than five blocks from their home.

The camera panned over to an empty grave, and Virgil's dad turned up the volume.

"....yesterday's small town funeral went horribly wrong," Serena Star was saying off screen.

"Local deceased man, Mr. Alan Koontz, was scheduled for burial here at the Franklin Grove Memorial Cemetery. As Mr. Koontz was being lowered into the ground, eyewitnesses say that his casket creaked open." The camera zoomed in on a shiny midnight-blue coffin lying open next to the grave. "In a bizarre turn of events, out climbed an allegedly live person!" Serena continued. "Mr. Koontz's widow immediately fainted and was rushed to Franklin Grove General Hospital for treatment after the event occured."

Serena Star's frowning face reappeared on the screen, "friends of the family say that the person who emerged bore no resemblance to Mr. Koontz and was, in fact, a teenage boy."

The camera pulled back to reveal Garrick, who was licking his palm and then using it to slick back his greasy gross hair.

Virgil was frowning now too, since Garrick and his friends didn't know the meaning of the word "discreet." They probably couldn't even spell it. Ever since they were little kids, Virgil had always been amazed and dumbfounded at how close the Beasts routinely came to breaking the First Law of the Night.

Which was that vampires are never supposed to reveal their true selves to an outsider.

Thinking about that made Virgil feel uncomfortable. After all, he'd recently broken the First Law himself. But who could really blame him? He'd had no choice, though, he couldn't possibly keep the fact that he was a vampire secret from his identical twin, Patton, even if Patton himself was human. Didn’t help that Patton had seen Virgil’s palm heal from when he fell onto the thorn bush in his backyard.

The two had met once Patton arrived to school and after one day they realized the truth of them being twins. Which was a shocker to the two of them.

Virgil sighs, he may have broken the rule, but at least it wasn't on national TV.

Serena Star looked squarely at the camera. "I, Serena Star, now bring you an exclusive interview with the thirteen year old boy who was almost buried alive. I think you'll agree it's a story that's truly... INDEADIBLE!" A graphic with the word "INDEADIBLE!" materialized on the screen over Garrick's head, and Virgil rolled his eyes. Serena was always making up lame words for her on-screen headlines.

"Awesome!" Garrick Stephens grinned.

Virgil's head began to ache because how in the underworld, were they going to cover up a vampire popping out of a coffin in the middle of a funeral?

"Mr. Stephens...." Serena Star turned to face her subject, "... how do you feel?"

"I feel great!" Garrick said with a small shrug.

"Amazing!" Serena commented, with a slight frown. She had clearly been expecting Garrick to be upset. "How long were you in that coffin?"

"Like seven, eight hours I think. I really can't say."

"That must have been very unsettling," Serena Star prompted sympathetically.

"Only when those pallbearer guys carried it around and woke me up," Garrick said, shooting a peeved look off camera.

"Are you saying you were asleep in there?" asked Serena Star, her wide eyes widening even further.

"Yeah," Garrick answered before raising an eyebrow, "what would I be doing in there for... 8 hours? I woke up once I felt the casket being moved."

Virgil winced as Serena Star shook her head in disbelief. "You almost sound like you enjoyed yourself."

Garrick shrugged.

"Mr. Stephens," Serena Star said, a hint of disapproval in her voice, "what kind of person sleeps in a coffin?"

"It wasn't my idea." Garrick shrugged.

"Oh?" said Serena Star. "Whose idea was it?"

Garrick was about to answer, but then he seemed to think better of it. He then crossed his arms tilting his head, "you know that one episode of Mike and Molly where Molly was at her sister's job at the morge and they got high and got in the casket? That happened except for the weed and morgue part."

"Are you saying that you were just goofing around?" Serena Star asked with a slight frown as if she had became uninterested.

"Yep," Garrick replied, wrinkling his nose and scratching chin which Virgil and any other vampire in town knew he was lying since that was his social tick that showed he was lying.

"You mean..."

"I was messing around with my fellow kings of Franklin Grove Middle School!" Garrick cried out smirking and wildly waving, "yo, Kyle, Ricky, Dylan! I'm on TV!"

_'What a moron,'_ Virgil thought.

"What exactly did your friends have in mind?" Serena Star probed.

"It looked comfortable so I climbed in," Garrick explained, his eyes glinting mischievously. "That's why I did it."

Virgil sighs knowing he was throwing a lame reason why he did it to avoid revealing any vampire secrets.

Like the fact that they slept in coffins. Still, it was a pretty semi lame alibi, especially because he kept going on about how it was really comfortable. At least he wasn't saying how it was the best sleep ever.

"The Interna 3 is a pretty comfortable casket," he said shrugging before leaning towards the microphone. "When they say `rest in peace,' they mean it!"

"Mr. Stephens, please," Serena interrupted. "That still doesn't explain how you ended up at Mr. Koontz's funeral."

"Uh... simple. The funeral home got the coffins mixed up. Did you know the Interna 3 is the best comfortable coffin?"

Serena Star yanked the microphone away, "are we to believe that this was really just an innocent student messing?" she said to Garrick, who shrugged again looking away in boredom.

"Or," she continued, turning slowly to the camera, "is there something more sinister at work?"

"She's looking for blood," Virgil mumbles softly.

"Clearly, a gruesome obsession with death," Serena went on as the camera zoomed in for a close-up of her shocked face, "nearly cost this misguided young misfit his life!"

"Who are you calling misguided?" Garrick's voice whined offscreen.

"And he isn't alone," Serena said, ignoring Garrick. "One look around this sleepy town reveals a dark obsession consuming the minds of its children." The live feed cut briefly to footage of the mall, showing a group of Goth sixth-graders.

"Are the youth of America next?" Serena asked ominously, as she reappeared on-screen. Then she frowned with determination, "I, Serena Star, will not rest until I find out the evil truth behind what's happening here."

Virgil grimaces knowing what comes next.

"Because the Star of truth must shine!" Serena Star declared dramatically, pumping her micro- phone in the air. It really was the worst journalis- tic sign-off Ivy had ever heard. "This is Serena Star. Wake up, America!"

A commercial came on, Declan shut off the TV. He turned around to look at his son and points to him, "you must promise me," he said, "that if you are ever on television, you will make a better impression than that boy Garrick Stephens."

"It's not funny, Dad," Virgil said with a frown on his pale face. "If Serena Star starts seriously investigating Goths in Franklin Grove, you know what she might find. What if she scoops the existence of vampires? None of us will ever be safe again!" Virgil rambles on as he began to quickly hyperventilate.

His father put down his tea quickly before helping his son calm down before he had an anxiety attack. "Virgil," he began to say gently, "we are talking about a woman best known for her special expose on the footwear of the rich and famous! I very much doubt she's capable of finding any real proof. Besides, the moment there's always bound to be a new bit of Hollywood gossip, Serena Star will forget all about Franklin Grove."

Virgil sighed once he had finally calmed down, "I hope you're right," he said, standing up to take his plate to the kitchen, "because if not, it's going to be really hard to get blood sausages around here."

\-----

As they pulled up in front of Franklin Grove Middle School on Monday morning, Patton Abbott was applying his light pink lipstick in the visor mirror when he heard his papa gasp. He frowns and flipped up the visor to see the front steps of the school packed with people and a string of TV news vans lining the curb.

"Holy moly," Patton said breathlessly.

Remy Abbott, Patton's papa, double-parked and started to get out of the car as curiosity hit him.

Patton’s eyes widened before he quickly got out of the car and rushed to block Remy from opening the door further grabbed his papa's arm and squeaks out, "where are you going?"

"I want to see what all the commotion's about," his papa replied as he pulled down his sunglasses.

Patton immediately shook his head, "you can't come with me into school."

"Why not?" Remy asked with a pout.

"Because I'm in eighth grade," Patton explained with a frown.

Patton's papa smiled and shook his head and sighs before pouting, "well, okay," he said with a sigh.

"It's not you," Patton reassured him, "It's all parents. It's like a rule. I'll call you," Patton said reassuringly before he pecked his papa on the cheek, climbed out of the car, and squeezed between two news vans.

Patton frowns and walked towards the steps, careful to not step on any of the crews things. He looked up and noticed the bounce of soft blonde curls.

"Camilla!" he called out and his only human friend, Camilla Edmundson, turned around waved at him.

Patton made his way over to her and Camilla smiled, "hey. This is so wild," she said gesturing to the whole scene.

Patton frowns, "did something happen?"

Camilla raised an eyebrow before telling him about what had happened and dread slowly filled his stomach as he realized what Serena may stumble upon if she investigated.

Boy did he hope vampires were fiction, but nope! They were real and his twin, which he was still surprised about really I mean an identical twin! His own twin brother was a vampire as well! It just basically made them much more completely opposite yet identical twins.

Virgil had broken the first rule of Vampiredom, which was to never tell am outsider the secret.

And now Serena Star was here because of a stupid stunt Garrick Stephens did? Patton really wanted to yell at the stupid boy. For his brother's sake.

He really should look for Virgil.

"Come on let's go inside."

As he and Camilla moved the the crowd so as to make their way to the front doors of the school when he hears it. He heard a familiar high-pitched voice call out his name. He tried to ignore it and keep walking, but the voice shrieked even louder, "PATTON!"

Patton winced and told Camilla to go on without him before he reluctantly turned to see Charlotte Brown, his cheerleading captain, who was gesturing for Patton to join her in a circle of cameras.

Ever since Patton, with Virgil doing try outs for him, had made the squad a few weeks ago, Charlotte had acted as if she had forgotten that she'd tried to sabotage Patton, who was actually Virgil at tryouts. As well as if forgetting that Virgil, who was disguised as his twin, had caused her to be late to try outs and stole her role of Cheer Captain. Which must have soured her mood even though Patton turned down the role. In fact, Charlotte and her friends Katie and Allison all treated Patton like he was their BFF.

_'At least it keeps the squad cheering as a team_ ,' Patton thought to himself as he made his way over to the three girls.

"Tell them, Patton!" Charlotte said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in front of the cameras. "You know... what it's like as a new student here. How frightening it is with all the bad influences around this school."

Patton frowns before shaking his head quickly before yelping as a reporter in a rumpled suit stuck a microphone in front of Patton's face. "Have you ever slept in a coffin?"

"No," Patton said after blinking in confusion.

A woman holding a tape recorder asked, "Are you familiar with a street gang known as the Beasts?"

“...Street Gang is such a such a strong word for them,” Patton said raising an eyebrow remembering how Virgil had described them to him.

A short, determined looking woman in a tight, bright orange suit muscled in between the others, her blond hair shining in the sun. Patton’s eyes widened and he softly gasped. It was Serena Star herself! She looked much shorter than she did on TV. 

"Have you ever..." Serena Star said, thrusting her microphone under Patton's chin, "... felt threatened by everyone around you wearing black?"

"Uh... not really since both my papa and pops wear almost all black. Since when is there anything wrong with wearing black?" Patton asked raising an eyebrow. He didn’t notice the looks Charlotte gave her friends.

Charlotte quickly leaped in front of him and nods hurriedly causing her blonde hair to bounce, "yes, Ms. Star, I totally have!" she cried, clearly overexcited to be talking to a celebrity reporter like Serena. "Once," she said, flipping her hair dramatically, "I was in the girls' bathroom, re-applying gloss, when two Goth girls came in. They were dressed from head to toe in black rags, and their nails were covered in black nail polish. And guess what they did. They growled at me!"

"Growled at you?" Serena Star repeated with wide eyes.

"Absolutely," Charlotte nodded seriously. "I was so scared I ran out without even doing my mascara!"

“You had a perm last year and you looked like a poodle,” a student pops up beside Serena said in the microphone. A girl steps beside them and smirked, “that growl was more of a bark dumbass,” both giggled as they rushed up the steps cackling as Charlotte gave them a glare before looking back at Serena with a strained smile.

"So you think it's a problem," Serena Star pressed, "that so many Franklin Grove students are obsessed with darkness?"

"Totally!" Charlotte agreed, "black is so last season." She gestured toward Serena Star's turquoise stiletto heels. "I absolutely love your shoes, by the way. Are they from Hollywood?"

Patton sighs, but takes the moment to sneak away and make his way inside the building so he can find Virgil.

As he walked down the hallway he saw Virgil with his new boyfriend, Logan Daniels, who surprisingly has yet to have noticed how identical Patton and Virgil looked. Virgil was playing with his emerald ring that was attached to the necklace that he had around his neck.

The same ring identical to Patton’s that helped the two realize who they were and the only things from their birth parents.

“See you later,” Logan said with a smile before giving Virgil a kiss on his forehead to which caused Virgil to blush a light pink.

Virgil twirled the emerald ring on the chain around his neck, "okay," he said softly with a shy smile. His brother was so smitten. Patton thought it was super cute.

As Patton waited for Logan to leave he yelps as his shoulder was lightly gripped and looked to see that Roman was dragging him towards his brother. Virgil blinks and gasps as his best friend grabs his wrist and drags both twins to an empty boys bathroom. Roman quickly checked the stalls before turning to look at the twins.

“He was window shopping,” he said and from the questioning look he got from Patton the two friends explained how they changed coffins like they changed phones. As the two vampires began to worry about Serena Star, Patton tilts his head.

“Why don't we pretend and say werewolves are real to throw her off her trail,” he offered with a raised eyebrow.

The two exchanged a look and Patton’s eyes widened, “wait are you for-” he’s cut off by the bell ringing and his worries didn't ease as they didn't respond to him.

\----

As 3rd Period finished, Virgil made his way to his locker when Roman grabs his wrist again.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Virgil asked with a frown and raised an eyebrow as Roman pulled out a tube of dark red lipstick and applied it, “Serena Star got the principle to call a meeting with The Scribe,” his friend said and Virgil frowns.

“When’s the meeting?” Virgil asked curiously.

“In 5 minutes, let’s go,” Roman said as he dragged his friend towards the meeting, "you know we're the only vamps on staff, right?" Roman whispered to his friend. “So we have to get on her good side alright?”

They noticed they were the last to arrive as they noticed everyone was seated around the big editorial table where Serena Star stood in the far end with their principle.

Both goths turned to find themselves face-to-face with a WowTV camera lens. They both hadn't noticed the cameraman squeezed into the corner by the door. For a moment, Virgil felt as if he'd been turned to stone, he hated being in front of cameras, crowds, and tape recorders.

With a gulp, Virgil looked right at Serena and smiled as brightly as he could, "as the senior writer of the Franklin Grove Scribe, allow me to say what an honor it is to meet a journalist of your, uh, standing, Ms. Star. I'm sure we all have a great deal to learn from you.” No matter what he had to get in her good side

Serena Star smiles and nods, "thank you," she says clearly flattered by the praise. She gestured to the boy sitting closest to her. "This young man just said that as well,” she said as she gestured to Toby Decker.

The bunny whom Patton told him was brought by The Beasts to his home when it was the day of the ball. He was also one of the best reporters on staff.

Both vampires sat beside Camilla and that was when Serena officiously placed her palms on the table. "I called you here, fellow reporters, because I need your help."

“Whatever it is, we can do our best,” Toby said eagerly as every member of The Scribe nodded.

“Good," said Serena, "because I'd like one of you to work with me on my nationally covered story about life here in Franklin Grove."

"You mean, be your assistant?" asked Will Kerrell, a 7thgrader who usually covered sports. "Exactly,” Serena Star said as she nodded. She paused to let the information sink in. "I'm holding a audition, and the person who wins gets to be my assistant." "How exciting!" Principal Whitehead said approvingly. Virgil tilted his head a little wondering what she was up to. Serena Star looked around the table with her wide eyes, "to audition, you have to get out there and get me a quote about Garrick Stephens and his coffin." "What kind of quote?" 

"Something juicy," replied Serena Star, "something that will make the American public sit up and take notice. And the person who gets the best quote will get to help me, WowTV's Serena Star, with my story," she finished, her eyes sparkling.

_‘She’s using teens to get what no adult can,’_ Virgil thought to himself.

Virgil cleared his throat before nervously fidgeting, "does the quote have to be about Garrick Stephens's stunt at the cemetery?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean, that was just a lame practical joke, right?" "I think there's more to the story," Serena said meaningfully, "and a good reporter will find out what."

Virgil cursed under his breath at that.

Camilla raised her hand, looking a little bored, "does everyone need to get a quote? I mean, I'm more of a critic than a reporter," she explained.

"Only those with investigative reporting experience need apply," Serena answered.

Virgil raised an eyebrow seeing as Roman grinned at Camilla and whisper, "Looks like you and me are off the hook!" "Well, for those of you who do audition, I can- not imagine a greater opportunity than working with a journalist as respected as Serena Star," Principal Whitehead said.

If Serena Star noticed, she didn't show it. She flashed her trademark smile at the staffers around the table. "You have twenty-four hours to get your quotes. May the best reporter win!" she declared. "Thank you, Ms. Star," Toby Decker said professionally. With that, the Scribe staff started to file out of the room, chattering about their high profile assignment. Roman started to leave, too, but Virgil put a hand on her arm. They had to talk to Serena first. "See you," Camilla said to Roman and Virgil before heading toward the door. However, before she reached it, though, Virgil saw her do a double take and walk over to the cameraman. "That's the Sign of the Cyborg!" Camilla said, pointing to a symbol on the guy's T-shirt. "You're a Coal Knightley fan?" he responded before they were deep in conversation about Coal Knightley's books which Virgil chuckled at. Meanwhile, Virgil and Roman went over to talk to Serena, which was when the reporter grabbed Virgil's hand and shook it. As she did, she peered down at hi's fingers. "Interesting choice of nail polish," she said, raising her other hand and signaling her cameraman to come closer. He was too busy talking to Camilla to notice, so Serena smiled at Ivy in a plastic way and waved her free hand more frantically. Finally she snapped, "Martin!"

"Sorry!" Martin the cameraman said, rushing over as Camilla left the room. Serena huffed and let go of Virgil’s hand at last. She looked at him and Roman intensely. "You two must be friends with Garrick Stephens."

Virgil let out a loud deep sigh, “is this because we wear black clothes?” he asked with a strained smile.

Serena Star nodded. "Exactly."

"You mean you agree with stereotypes?" Virgil asked with a frown and a curious little tilt of his head blinking owilishly like Patton had shown him.

"What?" Serena Star spluttered, ”no! Of course not." "Thank goodness," Virgil said, "because Principal Whitehead always says that a great reporter is never swayed by prejudice." He finished with a half smile at the principal over Serena Star's shoulder. "That I do!" Principal Whitehead confirmed cheerfully. "I couldn't agree more," Serena said stiffly, glancing uncomfortably toward the camera. She changed the subject. "So where do you kids hang out?" "The diner," Roman told her with a shrug as he pulled out a mirror and played with his hair.

"Which diner?" Serena Star asked immediately.

"We like the Meat & Greet," Virgil replied.

"Is that the one that's decorated like a meat locker?" Serena Star said.

Virgil fidgets and hums, “I like Mister Smoothie,” he lies.

"Me, too," Roman chimed in quickly.

Serena Star paused. "So you two don't know Garrick Stephens?"

Roman and Virgil didn't say anything.

"And you don't know anything about him or his friends?" Serena pressed on.

"Everyone calls them the Beasts," Toby piped up from a few feet away. Virgil hadn't even realized he was still there and mentally cursed at not checking the room first.

Serena Star nodded at him encouragingly, and Toby went on. "They're always playing practical jokes and things. Several weeks ago, they dragged me to a party at Virgil's house, even though they knew I wasn't invited. Although, I don't think they were invited either, but I wasn't sure.”

Virgil’s eyes widened before he cringed. Serena turned to look at him,"you invited Garrick Stephens to a party?"

"Lots of people were invited, I can’t remember who was invited really,” Virgil said with a small nervous smile.

"But not Toby, who you work with closely on the school paper?" Serena said pointedly with a raised eyebrow at the goth boy. 

Virgil shrugged helplessly. 

Serena Star turned back to Toby. "What else can you tell me about Garrick and his friends?"

"I think they're into heavy metal," Toby said, "although that might just be their T-shirts. And they're always saying weird things, like `bloodsucker' this and `bloodsucker' that." 

Virgil's mouth went dry and his stomach felt as if there were bats fluttering around it.

"Bloodsucker?" Serena's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Toby replied.

Virgil wanted to really scream and beat up Garrick Stephens so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil really, and he really means it when he thinks about screaming at Garrick Stephens with how stupid he and his friends act so much all the time. He also wanted to hit the back of Toby’s head and shake him just so that the boy could know how close he is to giving Virgil a panic attack.

Serena looked at Toby with a wide smile before she looked at her cameraman, “that’s a wrap,” she said. She didn’t even thank Toby or anything for the information he had given her. “Looks like we have some investigating to do, Martin. Let’s start by doing some undercover eating at this Meat & Greet, where certain elements seem to hang out.” She looked at Virgil and Roman meaningfully as if to study them. After a while she marched out of the room, her cameraman hurrying after her while Virgil and Roman watched them leave with dread in their stomach.  
  
“Celebrities. Am I right?” Toby said as he shrugged at the two goths as to give them an explanation. They smiled back at him awkwardly, Virgil a little tightlipped.  
  
The friends left the room and walked outside in the hallway towards the cafeteria, Roman then gently grabbed Virgil’s wrist and stopped walking.  
  
"You’ve got to do something, Virgil,” Roman said with wide eyes at his friend.  
  
“Me?” Virgil squeaks out weakly, “what about you?”  
  
“I can’t. I’m just a photographer,” the ebony haired goth said. “You have to get that assistant job. Other than me you can be the one to throw her off her trail.”  
  
Virgil bit his lip, he knew Roman was right but he was nervous and beginning to get anxious, “I have a feeling Serena Star doesn’t trust me very much.”  
  
“You have to make her!” Roman pleaded to his friend.  
  
Virgil thought about it and sighed as he pushed his hair a little to the side while still covering his right eye, “what I need to do is come up with a killer quote that is also completely misleading to be able to throw her off and lead her to something else.”  
  
“Hey, that’s all Serena Star does every single day,” Roman said waving his arm to the side before throwing his friend an encouraging smile. “And you’re much smarter than she is, Virgil.”  
  
At that very moment, Serena Star rushed past with her cameraman in tow, “didn’t the actor Hank Hogart call his wife a bloodsucker after their divorce?” the boys heard her say. “Maybe there’s a connection there!”

The two friends looked at each other and snorted at how ridiculous she sounded.

—–

Patton was having a hard time not imagining an angry mob storming into school and carrying off his brother for the WowTV cameras as he walked to Media Studies class. He absentmindedly took a seat beside Camilla as the bell rang.  
  
In strolled Mr. Colton wearing dark sunglasses and his trademark short sleeved Hawaiian shirt. "Good afternoon, media moguls!” he sang, dramatically throwing his old leather briefcase onto his desk. “Judging from all the TV cameras around here, I’d say it’s quite a day for media studies at Franklin Grove.”  
  
He scanned the class until his eyes rested over Patton’s shoulder.  
  
“Mr. Stephens, it’s clear from your little performance at the cemetery that last month’s journalism segment made quite an impression on you.”

Both Patton and Camilla both turned around to see Garrick sitting with the other Beasts at the table behind them, an ear-to-ear grin above his Interna 3 T-shirt. “Maybe next time, you’ll actually complete the assignment on time,” Mr. Colton finished with his eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms.  
  
 _‘Oh damn,’_ Patton thought to himself.

He couldn’t help feeling pleased as the smile fell right off Garrick’s face as he realized he was in trouble, homework wise.  
  
Mr. Colton dug into his briefcase and held up a sheaf of papers, “drum roll, please!“  
  
Everyone started drumming on their desks with their fingertips. The thrumming got louder and louder, until Camilla was slapping the table they shared with her hands while Patton softly slapped his thighs.  
  
"Introducing…” Mr. Colton shouted over the din, “…the Film Assignment!” He held the papers over his head in a Lion King pose which caused a few people to laugh.  
  
“Your mission, should you choose to accept it,” Mr. Colton said, darting around the room and passing an assignment sheet to each student, “is to produce, film, and edit a five minute long documentary.  
  
"You can pick any topic you choose, as long as it’s appropriate. That means…” he said, looking fierce, “no footage of any horror films with extreme gore and such or anything pertaining to do with any teacher really.”  
  
After Mr. Colton had explained the process for reserving cameras and time in the school’s editing suite, he said, "I know everyone’s anxious to get started, so why don’t you take a few minutes to talk in your groups about possible topics? Get an idea in what you can do.”  
  
Camilla turned to Patton and smiled widely, “so, what should we do?” she asked excitedly.  
  
Patton thought of Charlotte on the front steps this morning, directing him to talk about what it was like to be a new student in Franklin Grove. “We could do a short documentary about what it’s like to move to Franklin Grove, but Serena Star already has that covered,” he said with a sigh

Camilla nodded with a sight frown before bouncing on her seat and smiled widely, “I know! I’ve always wanted to do something about alien life forms. We could show organisms from all different star systems,” she said excitedly.  
  
"That sounds cool,” Patton said, nodding. However he sighed and gave her a pointed look, “but do you think our budget’s big enough to cover shipping and handling of alien organisms?”  
  
Camilla blushed before pouting, “I guess alien life forms are reasonably hard to find.”  
  
There was snickering behind them, and Patton heard Garrick say, “That’s killer!”  
  
Even if Patton was the more nicer of the twins, he was starting to really have enough of Garrick Stephens for one day, after all, he was the one that had started all the trouble with Serena Star in the first place. He spun around and sighed “can you goons keep it down, please?”  
  
The Beasts hooted as Patton gave them a small glare.

“You’re just jealous because we have the best idea,” leered Garrick.

“As if you can really come up with a good idea,” Patton deadpanned.  
  
Camilla turned around, too, “I think it’s fair to say we’ve all seen enough of you in front of the camera, Garrick,” she said coolly.  
  
“Picture it,” Garrick said, putting his thumbs and forefingers together to form a square viewfinder. “A documentary that shows how violence is an important part of the modern middle school experience. We’re going to film the football games and call it `Cheers for Fears’!”  
  
“Yeah!” All the Beasts guffawed, high fiving each other. Patton gave them a deadpan glare at them.  
  
“Hey,” Garrick said, his eyes suddenly lighting up as he looked Patton up and down with a grin. “You’re a cheerleader, aren’t you, Patton? Want to star in my movie? Now that I’m famous, I’ve got connections,” he said with a raised eyebrow and pulling his collar up.  
  
"You wish,” Patton told him, rolling his eyes and turning back around. “Unbelievable,” he added quietly to Camilla. “Garrick’s time in the spotlight has actually made him even more obnoxious!”  
  
“No kidding,” Camilla agreed.  
  
Patton tried to tune out the boys behind him before smiling at his friend, “are you coming to the football game after school?” he asked Camilla.  
  
“I was planning to,” Camilla said with a slight shrug.  
  


“Would you like to come to my place afterward for dinner?” he offered. “I bet it’ll be easier to come up with an idea for our film without all the chatter going on.”  
  


He gestured over his shoulder, only to hear Garrick say, “I bet those would make a good impression on a cheerleader!” He honestly had no clue on what he was talking about.  
  
“I have to check with my mom,” Camilla said, “but that sounds great.”  
  
Behind them all the Beasts shouted, “TOUCH DOWN!”  
  
Mr. Colton shot the boys a look, and they all piped down.  
  
“Just promise me Garrick Stephens isn’t going to pop out of a casserole at dinner,” Camilla joked.  
  
Olivia grinned. “With my pop’s cooking,” he said, “he’ll be sliced, diced, and well-cooked way before that.”

After school, Virgil stalked the halls with his notebook, trying to find the right quote for Serena Star. It was clear that Serena wanted something at least Goth like, so Virgil was hoping for some tidbit that would seem grave but was something harmless really.

Except, he really couldn’t come up with something at all. All the quotes he was getting were all just a bore.

He was trudging along, feeling utterly hopeless, when he spotted one of the Beasts, Ricky Slitherman, rush out of a side door.

Virgil felt anger settle in his stomach, “Garrick and his friends would keep flapping their coffin lids no matter what I use as a quote,” he hissed under his breath. He then decided to follow Ricky outside.  
  
When he emerged into the sunlight, Virgil saw Ricky heading toward the football field. When he got over there, he discovered that the Devils were only fifteen yards from the opposing team’s end zone. The bleachers were pulsing with cheering people. Virgil peeked underneath them, thinking that that was where the Beasts were most likely to lurk, but there was no one there.

“Oh shit forgot there was a game today,” Virgil said as he blinks in surprise.  
  
He was just walking around to the front of the bleachers to scan the crowd when he caught sight of Patton, cheering on the sidelines. His brother was standing atop a girl’s shoulders with his hands on his hips and his face aglow with a natural smile. Patton pumped his fist in the air and did a flip off the girls’ shoulders. Two spotters on the squad caught him, and the crowd went crazy.  
  
Virgil couldn’t help going wild with everyone else, but he politely clapped and winced at how loud the whole crowd was really. Patton seriously sucked (vamp and goth talk for good), there was no doubt that he was the best cheerleader on the squad, even if he was the only male on the squad. Especially compared to Charlotte Brown, who looked desperate for attention beside him, who kept glancing at his twin brother every now and then.  
  
Charlotte’s face was plastered with a smile and her eyes were so wide that she looked like a cartoon smiley face. She was jumping up and down like a rag doll, throwing little waves and winks high up into the crowd. Virgil cringed with how desperate Charlotte was trying to get cheers to be directed towards her. It was seriously embarrassing.

It didn’t help that after try outs and after Patton had declined Captain position, a few of the girls who didn’t make the team spread the rumors of Patton having beat Charlotte for Cheer Captain. That was a fun week where Charlotte would be asked how it felt to not be directly chosen as Captain by a few goths and bunnies.

But the amount she would do just to be given attention during games was embarrassing really.  
  
Apparently, Charlotte couldn’t even bear to turn her back on the crowd when the cheer called for her to spin around. She rushed her move, immediately refocusing her gaze high into the bleachers and tossing off another cloying wave.

Virgil shook his head at how Charlotte did that move, he knew the cheer coach would have a word with Charlotte when the game was over since she had to be precise with how the moves were supposed to be called.  
  
He then followed Charlotte’s gaze and saw… the Beasts, sitting by themselves in the top row of the bleachers. Dylan Soyle had a huge video camera hoisted onto his shoulder, and he was pointing it down at Charlotte, while Garrick whispered in his ear.  
  
Virgil then remembered that the people in media studies were making movies, which meant that the Beasts must be at work on their project.  
  
 _‘What’s their topic?’_ Virgil wondered to himself, _‘extra annoying cheerleaders?’_  
  
Virgil wanted to march over there, but he wasn’t that much of a confrontational person, that was more of Roman’s thing really. His flight or fight instincts were kicking in and was working overdrive and making him a little nervous. However, he knew he had to interfere with them because of how stupid they were in putting everyone in danger.

So, after a minute he slowly walked up the steps and once he reached where they were, he grabbed the camera and shut the eyepiece before throwing it into Dylan’s lap.  
  
“Hey!” Dylan cried, pulling his face away from the eyepiece.  
  
“What do you want?” whined Garrick as he glared up at Virgil.  
  
“I want you to climb back in your coffins and stay there!” Virgil snapped. “You’re putting us all in danger.”  
  
“It’s just a video camera,” Kyle said. “It’s not like a, uh, wooden stake or anything.”  
  
Virgil rolled his eyes, “It’s not your camera I’m worried about,” he snapped. “It’s Serena Star’s. At this rate, she’ll be onto the vampire community in no time. You idiots are digging all our graves.”  
  
Garrick shook his head, “you’re so misguided, Vega,” he said condescendingly, using the same word Serena Star had used about him on the news. “Serena Star’s not interested in all of us. She’s interested in me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ricky guffawed, “I think she wants to be Garrick’s personal donor.” All the boys laughed.  
  
“Serena Star is more likely to eat you alive,” Ivy seethed. “You guys better start watching what you say.”  
  
“Can I help it if the bunny ladies love me?” Garrick shrugged. He gestured to the cheerleaders, “for example, look at Charlotte Brown, the star of my movie.”  
  
Virgil spun around to see Charlotte glaring at him and waving her hands. “Get out of the way!” Virgil could imagine her screaming. “You’re blocking my scene!”  
  
Virgil turned back to face the Beasts and growls as he found that Dylan was filming again. “You want a wooden stake?” he hissed. “Here!” He flung his pencil angrily at Garrick who shrieked and threw up his arms to shield himself before he spun around and stalked away.

Virgil shook his head and hissed angrily under his breath as he decided to head home, he had a pet tarantula to feed and he had no mood to watch the game.

He wasn’t that into sports like his twin brother.  
—-

After the game, Patton and Camilla sat on the school’s front steps, waiting for Patton’s papa to pick them up. All the TV news vans were gone, and the setting sun cast an orange glow over everything.  
  
“We killed them!” Camilla said happily as she bounced her knees in excitement, “forty- six to three must be a record. Could you believe it when their lineman ran into the wrong end zone? Maybe our film project should be about embarrassing sports defeats.”  
  
Patton giggled before smiling, “I think the Willowton Badgers have had enough humiliation for one year, without us making a movie about how bad they are.”  
  
Camilla laughed and nods.  
  
“Hey, didn’t you get a new cat?” Patton asked curiously.  
  
“You mean Captain Whiskers?” Camilla said as she looked at her friend.  
  
Patton nodded, “maybe we could do something about him? I could imagine a cool documentary about what the world’s really like for a cat.”  
  
“As far as I can tell,” Camilla said, “it’s mostly sleeping and scratching.”  
  
“Too bad I’m allergic to cats,” Patton said with a slight pout which Camilla rubbed his back.  
  
At that moment, Remy pulled up with his car and he rolled down the window and smiled widely, "hey, kiddos!” he called excitedly out the window, as Camilla and Patton grabbed their bags and dashed down the steps and into the car.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Abbott,” Camilla said, climbing into the back of the car.  
  
“Hey, papa,” Patton said, as he slid into the passenger seat beside his papa.  
  
Remy didn’t drive away once they were buckled up. Instead, he tapped the steering wheel gently and looked at Patton out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he held out his hand, “Pinch me!” he said excitedly.  
  
Patton yelps and turns to look at him before raising an eyebrow, “why?” he asked a bit confused.  
  
“Ugh fine,” Remy said, “I’ll pinch myself.” He was about to pinch himself before pausing and turning to look at Patton and lightly pinched his son’s cheek.

He then grinned as Patton yelped and pouted, “it’s not a dream!” he shouts excitedly.  
  
“Uh… I’m a little confused,” Patton said with a confused look, “what’s going on?”  
  
“I have bad news and some good news. Which one do you want to know?” his Starbucks loving father asked curiously.

“Uh… the bad news first I guess,” Patton answered a bit confused.

“My great aunt Edna died!” his father replied, clapping with delight before taking a sip of his cold sweet tea.

“Who is she?” Patton asked curiously, he never even heard of any of his father and pops relatives. Ever since he was little he knew both his parents weren’t in good terms with either of families except Toby’s twin sister Octavia, she was the only one he knew about since she was the only one allowed to babysit Patton when he was younger.  
  
“She’s from… ugh my mother’s side of the family really. She was a wonderful woman really. I have no idea how she was part of that family,” his father said softly as he began to move the car off the curb.

“Really?”  
  
“Great aunt Edna was one hundred and two! She led an extraordinary life, and I know that it would give her great joy to see me so excited about what she’s left me. Which is where the good news come in!“

“Which is”

“Well it has to do with what she left me.”  
  
"You mean like an inheritance?” Patton asked curiously.  
  
Camilla stuck her head between the front seats, “what was so extraordinary about this Edna lady?” she asked curiously.  
  
“It’s quite a story!” he began as he drove off the school parking lot. “You see, Edna lived in New York City in the nineteen twenties. She was a maid in the household of an Italian duke. The duke was in New York searching for an American wife among the city’s high society. Have you girls ever heard of Napoleon Rochester?”  
  
Patton furrowed his brows and tilted his head a little, “wasn’t he super rich?” he asked curiously.  
  
“Oh! He absolutely was,” Camilla said eagerly.  
  
Mr. Abbott nodded, “the duke was engaged to one of Rochester’s daughters. However, much to the shock of New York society and the duke’s own family, he suddenly broke off his engagement!”  
  
Patton blinked in shock, “why would he do that?” he asked curiously.  
  
“Because,” his father said with a deep sigh, “he was in love with someone else. Someone from more humble origins…”  
  
“Would that someone happen to be your Great Aunt?” Patton asked curiously.  
  
His papa nodded as he looked around the road, "she was only eighteen years old when he whisked her off to Italy,” he said wistfully. “She’d never been more than ten blocks from home before.”  
  
“Wow!” Camilla murmured.  
  
“The duke lavished her with gifts, and they lived happily ever after,” Mr. Abbott declared cheerfully.  
  
Patton was a little impressed and he cooed as he looked at his papa with wide eyes, “did you ever meet her?” he asked curiously.  
  
“Only once,” he replied. “When I was about seven and living in Florida, Edna and the duke were touring the Florida Keys and they came to visit Grandma and Grandpa.”  
  
“What was she like?” Camilla asked.  
  
“She was the most glamorous person I’d ever seen,” he replied. “She had this sparkly jeweled necklace that she secretly let me try on, and I pretended I was a princess. And they… well, it was clear how much the two of them adored each other.” The car came to a stoplight, and he turned to Patton. “And that,” his papa finished, “is the story of Great-aunt Edna!”  
  
“She sounds amazing,” Patton said softly, “I’m sorry I never got to meet her.”  
  
“Me, too actually. She would’ve liked you dearly,” his father told him before he sighed wistfully. “But at least she left me some things that will help us remember her.”  
  
“So what did she leave you?” Patton asked.  
  
Remy lightly sniffed, and Patton realized that his father’s eyes were welling up. “The diamond and ruby necklace that she let me try on as a little girl.”  
  
“No way!” Patton gasped.  
  
“There’s more,” his father smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand and fixed his sunglasses. “She left me a jeweled ostrich-feather fan and a jewelry box with a secret compartment full of love letters written between her and the duke.”

“WHAT?!” Patton screamed smiling which caused his father to flinch a little at the yelling before Patton winced and weakly smiled. “Sorry,” he said softly. He then turned around to look at Camilla and saw that his friend’s mouth was hanging open. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Camilla grinned. “Looks like our film project is an old-fashioned love story!”

Patton smiled and nodded.

Remy smiled widely, “that does sound fun, and I do see great aunt Edna love her story being told,” he said with a sigh.

—–

Once Virgil got home, he went to his room and sighed seeing the mess around and decided to clean it up, he hums softly as he took out Henrietta and smiled before cooing at her.

His pet tarantula was a Brazilian Black tarantula and he loved her very much, he remembered hearing the shriek from an 8-year-old Charlotte when he got Henrietta out for a walk the first day he had her.

“Let’s get you something to eat before I clean up here,” he said softly as he went to the small container beside his drawer and hums seeing the cockroaches in there. He took out a small tweezer grabbed a few before gently placing it in front of Henrietta and smiled as she ate.

Once his tarantula finally finished, he placed her in his hair and began to clean up his room. He usually did let it get messy, but he knew he needed to keep his room sort of clean so as his tarantula didn’t get lost in the mess. He sorted his black shoes and boots on the inside of one of his five closets. He ignores the slight tingle as he felt the feet of his pet run down his neck and settle on his shoulder.

He glanced at the clock, it was 6 PM, he didn’t have any homework at the time other than to do a few questions for math to which he had worked on during one of his other classes. His father wouldn’t be home in a few hours and he was craving for some garlic.

He took out his phone and ordered a garlic stuffed pizza. He then ordered a blood orange smoothie somewhere else before making his way around the big empty mansion.

He felt… empty a little. Ever since he met Patton, he always wondered when he was younger if he had any more family once his father told him that he was adopted.

And he did.

An identical twin brother.

A human one at that.

Who turned out to be allergic to garlic just like a vampire would be, while he wasn’t at all.

He wondered how his childhood would have been like if he had grown up with his twin in this huge mansion if they were adopted by Declan together.

He wondered if their biological parents had a good reason to put them up for adoption.

The doorbell sounded and he lightly jumped at the sound before making his way to the door and paid for his meal.

He ate his food in silence as he let Henrietta crawl over his arm.

This was peaceful, but that peace could end any moment once Serena Star found out the truth.

He just needed to find something to throw her off the trail to not find anything that could lead to do the truth.

He sighs and finished the pizza before his father came home and sprayed air freshener so as there wouldn’t be any smell of garlic around. He knew that his father was still weary about him not being allergic to it and so that caused him to eat it when he wasn’t around really. Sometimes his father forgot he wasn’t allergic to it, same with a few of the other goths really. Which is how he semi liked it.

He hoped everything turned out right otherwise he wouldn’t be able to eat at the Meat and Greet anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton rushed downstairs on Tuesday morning, his hair still dripping from the shower. He had put on a baby blue short sleeved t-shirt on top of a pink long-sleeved shirt and blue cuffed jeans with pink converse. He bounded through the small kitchen and into the family room, where he began to frantically search for the remote control between the cushions of the couch when he jumps as he heard a soft humming in the air.

He stopped in his tracks and stood up. That was soft humming, and he knew when there was soft humming it only meant one thing really.  
  
There was a slight exhale and Patton sighs as he walked behind the couch and raised an eyebrow as he finally saw his pops meditating with his legs crossed over each other. He had on his black orange pumpkin decorated pajamas with his gray socks on.  
  
He tilted his head a little before frowning a little before he lightly tapped on his pops shoulder.  
  
“Pops?” Patton questioned softly.

His father jumped a little at the small touch and looked over to his son, “what is it kiddo?“ he asked curiously.  
  
“You’re meditating?” Patton asked curiously.  
  
"Uh… yes.”  
  
Patton nodded, his pops always meditated early in the mornings and if Patton was lucky, he and Remy would do the activity with him as family time.

“Quick question though. Where’s the remote?”  
  
His pops frowns before sighing and reached into the pocket of his pajamas before handing it to his son.  
  
Patton grabbed the remote from him and flipped straight to The Morning Star. On screen, Serena Star was standing in front of Franklin Grove Middle School, talking into her microphone.  
  
“Anonymous sources say Garrick Stephens, the Franklin Grove student who hijacked a dead man’s funeral on Sunday…” a leering photo of Garrick appeared beside Serena Star’s head, “…is kingpin of the Beasts, a gang of bullies who constantly reference the occult,” Serena Star reported gravely.  
  
“Serena Star was at your school?” Mr. Abbott said curiously as he stood up and lightly grunts.  
  
Patton shushed him with a vigorous nod.  
  
“Some students believe that Mr. Stephens and his friends’ strange behavior,” continued Serena Star, “may be symptomatic of a much larger problem. One that’s nothing short of… GRIMARKABLE!” A graphic with the word “GRIMARKABLE!” appeared beside her head.  
  
“That’s such a ridiculous word!” Patton said softly. He was shocked, though, when the graphic was replaced by Charlotte Brown’s flushed face, over a caption that said CHARLOTTE BROWN, HEAD CHEERLEADER.  
  
“I was in the girls’ bathroom, reapplying gloss, when two Goth girls came in,” Charlotte said. Olivia shut her eyes in embarrassment. “They were dressed from head to toe in black rags, and their nails were covered in black nail polish.” And then, “They growled at me!”

Much to the amusement of Patton they let the part where the two people informed Serena it was mostly because of the ridiculous perm Charlotte had the year before.  
  
“So you think it’s a problem,” Serena Star’s voice said offscreen, “that so many Franklin Grove students are obsessed with darkness?”  
  
“Totally!” Charlotte agreed.  
  
“Nothing wrong with wearing black,” Toby said snidely under his breath.  
  
Serena Star reappeared on screen. "It’s clear that a sinister, corrupting influence is alienating the good students, like Charlotte Brown, at this school.” Patton frowns and sighs as Serena Star walked dramatically toward the camera, stopping only when her face filled the screen.  
  
“America, where there’s smoke, there’s arson! Who is behind the dark forces strangling Franklin Grove? Young Garrick Stephens clearly isn’t smart enough to be the real ringleader, so who is it?” Serena demanded. “I, Serena Star, am determined to find out, because the Star of truth must shine!” she cried, thrusting her microphone into the air and bringing it down. Then, with sudden calm, she smiled and said, “I’m Serena Star. Wake up, America!”

Patton then quickly shut off the TV. His pops noticed the frown on his face and said, “hey kiddo don’t worry about those Beast boys. I’ll teach you remember that defense class you took. You can use what you learned so you can protect yourself.”

Patton groaned and walked into the kitchen. He was staring into space, thinking about Serena Star and eating a yogurt with granola and blueberries, when something in the next room caught his eye: a sparkling feather was sticking out from the top shelf of the tall glass cabinet where her parents kept the good china.  
  
Patton realized that after he and Camilla had pored over Great-aunt Edna’s priceless artifacts last night, his papa must have moved them all up there so that they wouldn’t get damaged.  
  
Without another person in the room to give him a boost, Patton had to drag his chair over to reach the top shelf. Being 5’1 was not that fun even if it did give the squad the better choice for him to be one of the cheerleaders to be thrown in the air.  
  
Leaving the ostrich fan where it was, he carefully carried the wooden box back to the kitchen and set it before him on the breakfast table. He still couldn’t get over how beautiful it truly was. The box was made of gleaming cherrywood, delicately carved in a pattern of flowers and birds.  
  
He gently opened the lid and gazed at Great-aunt Edna’s precious necklace, which lay glittering on the deep-blue satin lining of the compartment. For some reason, that made him think of Garrick Stephens in his luxury Interna 3, but he quickly wiped the thought from his mind.  
  
Patton carefully lifted out the sparkling necklace and set it aside. He then pressed ever so gently on the bottom of the compartment, just as his pops had shown him. There was a soft click, and the false bottom sprung open to reveal a stack of yellowed letters beneath.  
  
A half hour later, Patton was still sitting there, reading. The letters were so romantic. He gently folded one and unfolded another. It read,  
  
 _My Dear Duke,  
  
You know that it cannot be. We are of  
  
different worlds. Oh, how I wish we could  
  
be together, but I dare not allow myself to  
  
imagine a future in your arms. How  
  
wonderful it would be to live together in a  
  
home of love and peace, to have a precious  
  
child–a babe with your handsome eyes …  
  
But I must not write of such dreams. How  
  
my head battles against my heart!  
  
Please do not look at me when I bring  
  
this afternoon’s tea. I do not think I could  
  
bear it!  
  
With love and sadness,  
  
Edna  
_  
As he finished the letter, Patton felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
“I made you some toast,” his pops (I’m a refer to both his parents as pops) interrupted. Patton hadn’t even noticed him come into the kitchen.  
  
Patton sniffled as he quickly wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, “thanks,” he murmured.  
  
His pops sat down opposite him and slid the plate of toast across to Patton. He studied Patton’s face, “so… how are the movie plans coming along?” he asked softly.  
  
“Good,” Patton replied quietly.  
  
His pops nodded, “what’s wrong my little pumpkin spice?” he asked gently as he placed a hand on his son’s hand.  
  
Patton felt a lump in his throat and felt his eyes begin to water. “Nothing,” he said, looking down at the plate in front of him.

“Come on pumpkin, you can tell me,” Remy said softly as he squeezed his son’s hand.

Patton fought the urge to cry, “I guess…” he gulped as he felt his stomach tighten, “…the family connection with Great-aunt Edna has made me think, you know, about my own biological parents,” he said weakly.  
  
His pops sighed and nodded, “it’s healthy to want to know about your birth parents, pumpkin,” he replied softly. “I only wish I had more to tell you about them. There wasn’t much the adoption agency gave me and your pops when the adoption was finalized.”  
  
“I know,” Patton said softly.  
  
“I’d be happy to get the adoption file out again for you to look at,” his papa offered.  
  
Patton took a tissue from the box on the corner of the table and blew his nose, “there’s not much to look at,” he quavered, looking up at the ceiling tearily. “It just says that someone dropped me off at the adoption agency anonymously,” he said weakly.  
  
“With the note that had your name, birthplace and date of birth on it,” his papa added. He smiled softly and squeezed Patton’s hand, “you know I’ve always loved your name.”  
  
“Don’t forget the ring,” Patton said, wiggling his finger and forcing a smile.  
  
“And the ring,” his papa agreed, standing up and coming around the table to give Patton a big hug. Patton buried his face in his papa’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you so much, pumpkin,” his papa whispered, and Patton found himself feeling a tiny bit better. Then his papa glanced at the clock over the stove. “You’re going to school in fifteen minutes sharp,” he teased, “and you still haven’t done your hair.”  
  
Patton grinned again in spite of his tears.  
  
“Why don’t you go finish getting ready, while I put away Edna’s things?” Mr. Abbott suggested.  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Patton said and padded upstairs to do his hair.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Patton was staring out of the car window as his papa drove him to school. His mind continued to buzz with questions about his real parents.

Who were they? Why’d they give us up? Were they in love, like Edna and the duke?  
  
Two blocks from school, Patton noticed a black clad person walking on the sidewalk up ahead. Even from the back, he could tell it was Virgil, he fidgeted and put on his glasses, that had fake lenses, he had perfect eyesight really.  
  
“I’ll get out here,” Patton blurted out suddenly. He really wanted to talk to his brother, but there was no way he could risk his pops seeing Virgil up close in case he noticed the resemblance between the two of them.  
  
“Why?” Remy asked confused as he glanced to his son.  
  
Patton hesitated, “for the fresh air…” he tried.  
  
Much to his relief, his pops pulled over without asking any more questions. Patton hugged him good-bye and got out of the car. He waited for his father to drive away and then shouted as he rushed over to his brother, “Virgil! Wait up!”  
  
Virgil turned, his face set in a scowl, and kicked some dirt off his boot as he waited for his brother to catch up.  
  
“You don’t look too happy,” Patton observed as he slowed down once he caught up to his brother, he noticed his brother wore black ripped jeans with purple or violet patches on them, black combat boots decorated with lightning bolts, and a black short sleeved shirt of Falling in Reverse with violet long sleeve shirt underneath. His brunette hair was down with a small braid in the side that had a skull pin on it. His make-up made was a bit more intense since he had smeared black eyeshadow or eyeliner underneath to resemble a racoon although his freckles could still be seen.  
  
“I’m not.”   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I still don’t have a quote for Serena Star,” the goth explained, “but don’t worry about me. What’s the matter with you?” Patton looked at her quizzically, which caused Virgil to raise an eyebrow before he said, “just because you always look sunny doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re feeling cloudy.”  
  
Patton smiled, and he and his brother started walking together slowly.  
  
“Camilla and I are doing a movie for media studies,” Patton began.  
  
“I saw the Beasts working on theirs.” Patton nodded. “Apparently, Garrick’s going to make Charlotte Brown a star.”  
  
“Yeah,” Patton sighed, “well, Camilla and I are doing ours on this relative of my pops who I never even knew about, it’s of his great-aunt Edna. She just died recently, and it turns out she left my pops her love letters, plus some other stuff. There’s a ruby and diamond necklace you’d love.”  
  
“Really?” Virgil said, his eyes lighting up. “That sounds killer.”  
  
“It is,” Patton agreed with a small smile.  
  
“So what’s wrong?”  
  
Patton sighed, “do you ever think about our real parents, Ivy?”  
  
“Every now and then to be honest really,” Virgil said, cracking a smile.  
  
“I’m serious,” Patton said, “all this stuff about Great-aunt Edna has really got me thinking about our family and history and stuff. I mean, I love my pops and papa and I feel super lucky that they adopted me, but I wish so badly that we knew something, anything, about our biological parents. Who knows? Maybe we have grandparents somewhere, or aunts and uncles and cousins. We could have a whole big family we don’t even know about!”  
  
“I thought about our parents a lot when we first found each other,” Virgil said. “I’m lucky that my dad’s seriously great and that now I have you. But I would like to know more about where we came from. Ever since I was younger and learned about being adopted I always thought how my birth family is doing and if I had any siblings.”  
  
“Exactly,” Patton agreed as they crossed the street in front of school. “I mean, who wrote the notes when they put us up for adoption?”  
  
Virgil frowned and stopped in his tracks, “what notes?” he asked softly.  
  
“You know,” Patton clarified, “the piece of paper they left with the baby’s name, birthplace and date of birth on it.”  
  
“I didn’t get a note. At least not that I know of,” Virgil said before mumbling the last part before he bit his black painted lip thoughtfully as they resumed walking.  
  
“So how did you find out about where you were born?” Patton wondered aloud as he tilted his head.  
  
“My dad told me it was in the adoption file….” Virgil replied slowly with a look of confusion, “but he never said anything about a note. I don’t even think he has a note.“  
  
"Well, you should ask him. Serena Star doesn’t have to be the only person in Franklin Grove determined to discover the truth,” Patton said.  
  
“Thanks for reminding me,” Virgil groaned out, “I only have until lunchtime to save all of vampirekind! But as soon as I get through with that, we’ll dig up our parents together. Okay?” he asked turning his head to look at his brother.  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Good luck getting your quote!” Patton said cheerfully.  
  
Virgil was already hurrying up the steps ahead of him, “I need it!” he called over his shoulder.  
  
By the break before third period, Virgil was flitting around school like a bat that couldn’t find its way out of a cave. His brother came bouncing toward him, jacketless to reveal his baby blue shirt with the word “Yay!” printed on it in pink bubble letters on top of a long-sleeved pink shirt.  
  
“Hey! Any luck?” Patton asked curiously.  
  
Virgil shook his head, feeling faintly sick.  
  
“You mean you still haven’t found a quote?” Patton cried out with a worried look on his face.  
  
Virgil ran a hand through his hair that was now settled into a messy bun with the drumstick on it, “it’s not for lack of trying!” he groaned out. He was so close to pulling his hair, he couldn’t find anything to do really  
  
“Ok um…” Patton bit his lip as he looked around as if he could come up with something to help with his nervous twin.  
  
"I got it!”

“What? What is it?” Virgil asked eagerly.  
  
“Mr. Slipson,” Patton told him.  
  
Virgil followed his brother’s gaze and saw the school guidance counselor, Mr. Slipson, waving his arms wildly as he talked to Mrs. Klinter, the computer science teacher, in front of his office. The buttons were nearly bursting off his shirt, and a tiny paisley bow tie hung under his enormous chin. “It’s outrageous!” Virgil heard him cry, his tiny eyeglasses nearly popping off his round face.  
  
Virgil grimaced. Mr. Slipson was always going off on bizarre tangents that made no sense, and he was constantly saying things that were completely alarming but had no basis in anything that had to with reality. He was utterly perfect. Although, he did scare Virgil a little really.  
  
“He uh… well you are right that he is perfect,” Virgil said with a grimace which Patton raised an eyebrow at.

  
A few moments later, Virgil was in position next to the guidance counselor. “Excuse me,” he interrupted him. “Mr. Slipson?”  
  
“Mister Vega!” Mr. Slipson bellowed. “I was just telling Mrs. Klinter here about the problem with toilet brushes.” Mrs. Klinter smiled weakly before fleeing down the hall as if her life depended on it.

Did not help that even the whole school found him to be a bit… too much  
  
“Yes,” Virgil began, “um… Mr. Slipson, I wonder if I could talk to you about–”  
  
“Of course you can talk to me. That is my job, I am a listener!”  
  
“Right. Well, I’d love your thoughts for a story that Serena Star is doing,” Virgil said before jumping as Mr. Slipson gasped aloud.  
  
“Serena Star!” Mr. Slipson gasped in delight, “her `Hygiene of the Rich and Famous’ expose last year was riveting!”  
  
An hour later, Ivy walked into the Scribe office with Sophia. This time, they were the first ones to arrive, except Principal Whitehead and Serena Star herself.  
  
“Good morning,” Virgil said a little weakly before smiling best as he could, taking the seat next to Serena.  
  
“Good morning,” replied Serena Star. “As the senior writer here, did you get your quote?” she asked as she grimaced glancing at how his make-up was done.  
  
Virgil nods and weakly smiled, “yep. And it’s better than Garrick Stephens.”

  
Serena Star’s wide eyes shone with excitement. “Well, I can’t wait to hear what you’ve learned,” she said approvingly.  
  
Camilla came in and went over to the cameraman. “This is that Eighth Dimension book I was telling you about,” Patton heard her say as she handed him a dog-eared paperback.  
  
“Thanks, Camilla,” the cameraman replied with an appreciative nod.  
  
The rest of the staff filed in. Toby sat down on the other side of Serena, straightened his polka dot tie, and folded his hands on the table in front of him.  
  
 _‘He looks confident. He’s lucky that he’s a bunny_ ’, Virgil though to himself, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
“Let’s get started,” announced Serena expectantly. “Who wants to go first?”  
  
Marnie Squingle raised her hand, and Serena Star pointed to her.  
  
Marnie cleared her throat and read from her notebook, “Justin Fairfax, a Franklin Grove Middle School eighth-grader who has gym class with Garrick Stephens, told me, and I quote, ‘Garrick Stephens has the worst BO ever. He smells like death’. That is the quote he gave me,” Marnie lifted her face with a look of smug satisfaction.  
  
“That’s it?” said Serena.  
  
“He smells `like death,’” Marnie nodded. “Isn’t that shocking? Like at all?”  
  
“No,” replied Serena, “not really since every teen boy smell gross. Who’s next?”  
  
Rudy Preston waved his beefy arm in the air. He glanced at the piece of a paper in front of him and then folded it up and put it in his pocket.  
  
 _‘He must have memorized his quote’_ , Virgil thought, impressed.  
  
Rudy looked around the table and began. “I want to be Serena Star’s assistant because she is the most beautiful, intelligent, interesting reporter working today,” he said in a steady voice. “I admire her courage, her sense of justice, and her perfect smile. I remember the first time I saw her on television. I was-”  
  
“Time out,” Serena interrupted before giving him aa confused look, “is any of this going to be about Garrick Stephens and his cult?”  
  


“…. I thought you just wanted the best quote,” Rudy said awkwardly.  
  
“Next,” Serena said dismissively. Rudy opened his mouth and shut it again, clearly not understanding where he had gone wrong.  
  
“Poor guy,” Roman softly whispered in Virgil’s ear who nodded a little.

  
Next was Will Kerrell. Nervous at the best of times, he glued his eyes to his notebook and read in a rushed monotone, “`Those Beasts are into heavy metal music, and everyone knows that if you play that stuff backward, it will make you eat the head off a bat, and then you’ll run into the street screaming and your eyeballs will explode and your brains will go everywhere!’”  
  
“Who said that?” asked Serena with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms.  
  
“My cousin Charlie,” Will told her. “He’s in high school.”  
  
“Well, he’s absolutely right,” Serena said, “unfortunately, heavy metal is old news.”  
  
Virgil bit his lip, he was starting to get less nervous and hoped that he would win the assistant’s job. He shyly raised his arm to which Serena pointed at him with a tilt of her head.  
  
“Let’s hear it,” invited Serena.  
  
“My quote is from Franklin Grove’s very concerned guidance counselor, Mr. Reginald Slipson,” Virgil said before he gave a nervous grimace. “Mr. Slipson has long suspected that something is very wrong with students in Franklin Grove. According to him, this latest incident at the graveyard was a perfect example of the sinister problem that is threatening our community.”  
  
“This sounds promising,” Serena murmured.

Roman smiled encouragingly at Virgil and nodded for him to continue.  
  
“Mr. Slipson has done some digging into the school records,” Virgil continued, “and he’s noticed a disturbing pattern. It appears students aren’t getting enough sleep at night. In fact, he would bet that Franklin Grove has more students falling asleep in class than anywhere else in the nation. The one he finds the patterns are the cheerleaders and any sports players.”  
  
“Why?” asked Serena.  
  
“Yes, why is that?” asked Principal Whitehead.  
  
Virgil raised his eyebrows and bit the side of his lip, “I think you’ll all be shocked by the answer,” he said. Then he paused for effect and cleared her throat. “I quote Mr. Slipson directly: `What, exactly, are these students doing when normal people are in bed? Horrible things. Unnatural things!’”  
  
Serena Star’s eyes were wider than Virgil had ever seen them. Virgil leaned back in his seat with a sigh and shared a triumphant look with Roman.  
  
After a second, Serena said, “Don’t stop there.”  
  
“W…what?” Virgil stammered as his stomach weakly clenched.  
  
“Tell us the rest of your quote. What kind of `unnatural’ things?”  
  
Virgil hesitated. He had really hoped he would not have to finish what the counselor told him really.  
  
“Go on!” Serena insisted, and Roman looked at Virgil hopefully.  
  
Virgil read Mr. Slipson’s quote in its entirety, his voice getting soft as he read the quote fully. “`What, exactly, are these students doing when normal people are in bed? Horrible things. Unnatural things!’ he then ranted on about cults really,” he said weakly once he looked up.

Serena tapped her pink fingernails on the table, "I liked the beginning,” she said, “but then you lost me. Is there cults here?” she asked confused.  
  
“He said it mostly affects the cheerleaders and sports players,” Virgil said with a shrug.  
  
“I can assure you there are no cults that we know of really,” Principle Whitehead said with a concerned look on his face. “This town is much too small to have one though”

Serena nodded, “I was afraid so.” Then she added, “what a snooze,” which had everyone laugh at.  
  
Virgil pressed his hands into the table and looked at her with his emerald eyes. “The truth is sometimes less sensational than we imagine, Ms. Star. What if the cheerleaders and sports players are in a cult and trying to recruit people?” he questioned.  
  
“I know,” Serena said. “Isn’t that the worst? However, it would be surprising if they are the ones making a cult. Except, I doubt there are any cults.”  
  
Virgil closed his notebook, trying not to look defeated. He had believed that his quote would have been good enough to get him the assistant job. Or at best throw her off the trail that there might be vampires in the town and something much wilder.

Soon the only person left to try out was Toby. He pulled a leather briefcase up onto the table and said, “Before I begin, allow me to thank you, Serena Star, for this extraordinary opportunity.” Then he opened the briefcase and pulled out a single piece of typed paper, as if he were about to present an opening argument before the Supreme Court.  
  
“I owe my quote to the dental profession,” Toby began, stowing away his briefcase. “And, more specifically, to my dental hygienist, Ms. Monica Messler.”  
  
Serena was not looking impressed.  
  
Virgil felt his mood brighten, surely, he would win the job after this.

“Allow me to explain,” Toby continued as he held a hand up as if to stop Serena from stopping speaking. “I was at a dentist appointment yesterday afternoon, when a repeat of the morning edition of The Morning Star came on the television above my chair. Ms. Messler, who was cleaning my teeth at the time, said that she recognized Garrick Stephens. He had recently come to the dentist’s office.”  
  
Suddenly, a dark and heavy feeling spread through Virgil’s chest. He and Roman exchanged worried glances as Toby said, “Ms. Messler said it was a very strange visit.”  
  
Serena Star leaned forward, clearly interested now.  
  
“I nearly choked on the suction tube trying to ask her more about it. Here is what she said….” Toby looked down at his sheet of paper. “`Garrick Stephens came into the office last Thursday. He wanted to know how much a set of vampire fangs would cost.’”  
  
Virgil felt his skin flush, and he felt like he might begin to hyperventilate as he heard Toby continue. He took a deep breath as to make the dizziness go away and felt Roman grab his hand tightly underneath the table. He turned his head a little to find Serena Star staring right at him. Virgil looked away quickly as if to avoid the eye contact.  
  
“`We all thought it was such a strange request,’” Toby said, continuing his quote, “`especially because he isn’t even one of Dr. Roth’s patients.’”  
  
“What happened?” Serena pressed.  
  
“Nothing.” Toby shrugged. “The receptionist told him he’d have to talk to Dr. Roth, who was seeing a patient at the time, so Garrick said he’d come back later, but he never did.”  
  
Serena Star was on her feet. “Did he say what the fangs were for?”  
  
“No,” Toby replied.  
  
“Is she, the dental assistant lady, is she willing to go on camera?”  
  
Toby nodded. “I think so.”  
  
Serena Star’s wide eyes went starry. “I can see the on-screen graphic now,” she murmured, spreading her hands in the air like she was making words appear on an invisible TV screen. “FANGTASTIC!”  
  
Then she blinked, picked up her bag, and gestured to her cameraman. “Principal Whitehead,” she said, barely looking his way, “I’m taking Toby out of school for the rest of the day on fieldwork. Toby, let us go!”  
  
“But who won the assistant job?” Marnie Squingle blurted out as she looked at Serena with wide eyes.  
  
“Who do you think?” Serena shot back. And, with that, she charged out the door, closely followed by Toby Decker, grinning widely as he hurried to catch up.  
  
Virgil was about to bury his face in his hands and behind his curtain of hair when he heard a blubbering noise. Rudy Preston had burst into tears.  
  
“Don’t blame yourself, Virgil,” Roman said as they trudged down the hall. “How could anyone compete with a quote like that?”  
  
“I know,” Virgil said with a groan as he pulled his bun to let his hair down, “but this is seriously bad news, Rome.” He looked around to make sure no one was listening, “a vampire inquiring about a new set of fangs. What was Garrick thinking?”  
  
“Probably that his mom would kill him if he let his own incisors grow,” Roman said gloomily. When he was younger he even wanted those plastic toy vampire teeth for certain costumes or cosplays, but no vampire would be selling those, not even online.  
  
“But why would he go to a human dentist?” Virgil asked, utterly exasperated.  
  
“You know the answer to that,” Roman said with a sigh, “there isn’t a dentist in our community who would agree to do it!”  
  
“You have a point,” Virgil mumbled under his breath.

Getting fangs made or even not filing down your real ones for an extended period of time violated the 1926 Bylaw of the Night: A vampire will never try, or conspire to try, to bite a human. The risk of getting caught was too great, not to mention the fact that it was incredibly evil.  
  
“Anyway,” Roman began, “it’s time for plan B: damage control. We have to keep an eye on Toby and on what he and Serena are finding out. We have to have a mole who will help us.”  
  
“And how do you suggest we do that?” Virgil asked curiously.  
  
“I was sort of thinking that maybe you could become Toby’s new best friend,” Roman suggested with a sly wink.  
  
“As if,” Virgil replied with an arched eyebrow. “Did you see that tie he was wearing today? I don’t think I’m his type. And you know I do not do that well with making friends.”  
  
“True, it’s a wonder how I became your best friend,” his friend teased. “You’d look killer in polka-dots though.”  
  
Virgil shivered and glared playfully at Roman and chuckled as Roman protested.

“What?! You do!”

“I doubt I’d be the perfect person really, but I have an idea on who is.“

“Who?” Roman asked curiously and followed after Virgil as the brunette made his way to his brother, who was opening his locker.  
  
"Did you get the job?” Patton asked his twin brother hopefully.  
  
Virgil shook his head, and Patton’s face fell.  
  
“We lost to a quote about Garrick Stephens asking a dentist for a set of fake fangs,” Virgil said with a groan.  
  
“That doesn’t sound good. What are we going to do now?” Patton asked the two goths curiously.  
  
“I’m glad you asked,” Virgil said. “We’re going to make sure we know what Serena Star’s finding out even before she does.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well, Patton, have I ever told you how seriously great you are at making friends? Unlike me?”  
  
“Are you trying to butter me up for something?“ Patton asked as he gave his brother a smirk.  
  
"I am totally not doing that! Not at all…” Virgil protested before twirling a hair strand, “I just thought you might like to make Toby Decker the next new friend on your list.”  
  
“Toby Decker?” Patton repeatedly slowly as he blinks in confusion, “I know him. He’s in my math class. He’s nice. A little boring, though. He kind of would be my type, but he seems too boring for me,” he said which surprised the two goths.  
  
“Not anymore, he’s bound to have some interesting stories to tell since he’s now Serena Star’s new assistant on her Franklin Grove investigations,” Virgil coaxed his brother.  
  
Patton sighed before he nodded, “fine I guess. I’d better start befriending,” he said as he took out a pink lipstick and applied it.

“Thank you so much Patton!”

“Only because I have the better social skills,” Patton teased his brother which drew out a weak protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the school bell rang to say the school day was over, the twins left the science classroom with Virgil walking beside Patton, as to keep the pastel wearing twin company before he went to cheer practice with the annoying cheerleaders that he had to deal with. Both are silent as they walk which both did not mind since they found the silence comfortable.

“I really hope you can befriend him soon, Patton,” Virgil said softly once he and his brother entered the changing room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do my hardest to befriend him. I promise,” Patton said softly and held up a pinky finger which the goth took, and both shook on it. “After all… I am better at making friends,” Patton teased which caused Virgil to roll his eyes with a small smirk in his pale freckled face. 

“I have to go, I’m going to do my homework in the library,” Virgil said as Patton began to change to his cheer uniform in the empty locker room and left. 

After he changed, Patton was warming up for cheerleading practice in the gym, trying to ignore both Charlotte Brown, who was chattering on obliviously beside her about how being on TV had completely changed her life, and Garrick Stephens, who was lounging on the bleachers with Kyle Glass and leering at all the cheerleaders as “research” for his movie. A few of the other Beasts were even starring at him whenever he stretched, and he was starting to get a little nervous.

Suddenly, the gym door swung open and in marched Serena Star, followed by Toby Decker and her cameraman. Charlotte’s friend Katie shrieked and whispered, “But I’m having the worst hair day!”

“Hey, Serena!” Garrick Stephens sprang up from the bleachers and trotted over. He was still wearing the same Interna 3 T-shirt, which Patton wrinkled his nose at since it looked like it was beginning to wrinkle as if he had been sleeping on it. He would not be surprised if that were the case actually. “I was wondering when you’d be back for more of me!” Garrick shouted with a smirk.

Serena turned to Toby and said, “Keep him away from me,” loud enough so that everyone could hear. Toby looked doubtfully at Garrick and went to distract him while Serena went up to Charlotte.

“I need to talk to you,” Serena said.

“Of course!” Charlotte chirped with a flutter of her eyelashes before she winked at Patton smugly as she sauntered off as Serena led her out of earshot.

Patton’s eyes widened as he realized he should get closer to hear what they were saying so he can help his brother out so as to see how far Serena was in the investigation. 

He started doing huge jumping jacks, inching closer to where Charlotte and Serena were standing with every jump. Finally, he heard Serena Star say, “…you have a big role in a film that Garrick Stephens is making?”

Charlotte flipped her hair and said, “not really, it’s just-”

“It’s called `Cheers for Fears,’” Garrick interrupted, reappearing beside them as Toby scrambled to intercept him. Which was he was doing a bad job at really. “It’s going to be a blockbuster!”

Serena spun around to face Garrick and snapped, “don’t you have a coffin to be in?” Then she looked over his shoulder at her new assistant. “Toby, is there a problem?”

“No, Ms. Star,” Toby answered sheepishly. “I mean, yes, Ms. Star. I mean, come on, Garrick.” He put his hand on Garrick’s arm.

Garrick shook him off. “Showbiz,” he scowled. “One day you’re the big story, and the next you’re out on the street.” He glowered meaningfully at Serena Star and then stalked away.

Serena turned back to Charlotte and switched her smile back on. “Have Garrick or his friends ever asked you to do anything strange?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like what?” Charlotte asked as she a raised eyebrow.

“Like sleep in a coffin? Or do anything with vampire fangs?”

Charlotte laughed, “oh, that!” the reply caused Patton to fumble with one of his jumping jacks. “I thought you meant something serious than that. Those guys are always playing Dracula. It is totally lame. They’re all, like, `I want to suck your blood’ and `I should bite that guy’s neck.’” Charlotte rolled her eyes and crossed her hand as she popped one of her hips to the side, “I mean, this is eighth grade. Isn’t it time to stop playing dress up?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.  
Serena nodded, “all this vampire talk could be the start of something dangerous,” she said. “Have you heard of any vicious animal attacks or gruesome murders taking place in Franklin Grove?”

Charlotte frowned, looking faintly alarmed and blinks in confusion before shaking her head, “no, I can't… I mean, I don’t remember…” she stammered.

Serena smiled reassuringly and changed the subject, but Patton’s stomach was churning. Serena Star was becoming obsessed with vampires, and the problem was that that fixation could lead her to stumble on the truth and Patton had to work hard for that to not get her close to the truth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Patton saw Garrick still lurking off to one side. He was clearly eavesdropping, just like he was, and he did not seem happy with Charlotte’s description of the Beasts’ behavior. Patton saw him gesture to Kyle Glass, and a moment later, the two boys slipped out of the gym. To which caused Toby to come down the bleachers once he saw Garrick was not around anymore.

Meaning that Toby was still hanging around, waiting for Serena to finish talking to Charlotte, and Patton suddenly remembered his promise to Virgil.

He took a deep breath and knew this was his chance to befriend the tie wearing teen. 

He did an extra-large jumping jack so that his arm accidentally clipped Toby’s shoulder.

“Oops, sorry!” said Toby, stepping backward apologetically while wincing at the little pain he felt.

Patton yelped out as he took a step back and he grimaced before blushing a little, “oh, my gosh! Toby, I’m so sorry,” he said as he gently prodded Toby’s arms and shoulders. “Are you okay?”

He pushed a blond lock of hair off his forehead. “Yes,” he said, blushing slightly. “No problem. No damage was done, don’t worry really.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Patton said with an innocent smile as he fluttered his eyelashes innocently, “so…” he went on, “what have you been up to lately, Toby?” he asked curiously.

“I’m acting as special assistant to WowTV’s Serena Star on her big story about Franklin Grove,” Toby told him with a huge smile in his face.

“Wow! Really?” Patton said with wide eyes as he fidgeted with his glasses.

“Yes indeed,” Toby said as he nodded proudly with a huge grin on his face.

“Any big leads?” Patton inquired curiously.

Toby looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Garrick Stephens asked my dentist’s office for a set of vampire fangs, and Serena thinks it might be the big break we’ve been waiting for! She’s absolutely determined to discover everything she can about the obsession with vampires in Franklin Grove,” he said in a hushed whisper.

“You’re kidding!” Patton exclaimed with a wide eye smile, “vampires?” he asked quietly. He wondered if he could try and convince the blonde-haired boy that there was not anything that would lead more into the vampire angle which would have him convince Serena Star as well.

Toby nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable as he thought about what Patton had just said.

“Come on, Toby,” Patton said, rolling his eyes as he wrinkled his nose in a cute way. “Serena Star might as well be looking for were- I mean, witches,” he added quickly, remembering both Virgil and Roman’s ambiguity on the werewolf front. “You don’t think there’s anything to it, do you? I mean I am new here really, but I don’t think there’s anything more.”

“Honestly?” whispered Toby, with a backward glance toward Serena Star. “I’ve known Garrick and those guys all my life, and they are pretty strange. But lots of kids have issues. My father says they’re just looking for attention.” He shrugged as he adjusted his tie, “nevertheless, I have to do what Serena Star says. This job is a steppingstone for me. In a few years, I could be the youngest network anchor- man in television history.”

Olivia believed he could too, Toby was nothing if not driven. Suddenly, he thought he heard Charlotte mention Virgil’s name. From the look on Toby’s face, he knew he had heard it, too. They exchanged glances and edged closer to Serena’s conversation.

“He is like the darkest Goth of all. He has been wearing nothing but black since before kindergarten, I have even seen him wear black socks. Isn’t that gross? I live next door to his house, which is more of a mansion to be honest, and sometimes you can see him lurking behind these thick dark curtains. Not that I would ever spy or anything which would be pointless with how his house is up a hill,” Charlotte giggled uncomfortably. “Anyway, if there is anything bizarre happening in Franklin Grove, I’d bet my poms that he’s the one behind it. Even Garrick and the Beasts listen to him!” Charlotte declared with a huff.

“And you say this boy’s name is Virgil Vega?” confirmed Serena. 

Patton bit his lip nervously as his eyes were wide with shock. He did not account for Charlotte to talk about Virgil. Even after being a member of the Cheer Squad he never sat with the squad and mostly with Virgil and Roman and his other friends that he could not be sure if Charlotte talked badly still about Virgil still.

Charlotte shuddered as she squeezed her eyes shut, “just the sound of his name gives me the creeps! You should read some of the morbid propaganda he writes in the school paper.”

Serena held up a pink fingernail. “You mean, this is the same Virgil who’s on the school paper?”

Charlotte nodded disapprovingly, “I ask you: What is happening to journalism in our schools today?” she asked with a pout.

Serena Star narrowed her eyes as the information she was just given finally settled into her mind, “I thought there was something odd about him.” Abruptly, she turned to Toby who straightened up, “Toby, I want you to follow Virgil Vega’s every move and then report back to me. I want to know every single place he goes, every single person he talks to, and every single thing he does.”

Patton looked on with dread in his stomach as Toby said, “right away, Ms. Star.” He then turned towards him and smiled at Patton, “I look forward to speaking with you again when I’m not working, Patton.”

“You, too, Toby,” Patton said with a strained smile, as Toby hurried out of the gym.

He really needed to warn his brother about this new development before he does something that Toby would see and tell Serena. 

Suddenly, Ms. Barnett, the gym teacher, appeared. “What’s going on in here? Ms. Star, this is cheerleading practice, not journalism club. You can talk to my squad some other time. We’ve got some serious cheering to do!” the teacher said, and Serena sighed before nodding as both her and her camera man walked out of the gym.

—–  
  
It was nearly 4:30 P.M. Virgil had stayed after school to do homework in the library, he was even able to get a few books to read for the week, he was able to get a majority of it done, but he hadn’t been able to concentrate because he couldn’t stop worrying about Serena Star and how her investigation was doing.

Now he was at his locker putting away the few things he did not need home that he could easily get the next day, packing up to go meet Roman at the Meat & Greet. As he slammed his locker door shut, he thought he saw someone dart into a nearby doorway. He squinted at the area for a long moment, but no one reappeared. In fact, the hallway was almost completely empty since every person in a club were in the designated room.

He shakes his head and frowns as he grabbed his noise cancelling headphones from his locker as well as a few of his library books that he was close to finishing. He sighs, “god am I getting too nervous on this,” he mumbled.

Virgil turned and began making his way down the hall. No matter how many times he told himself nothing was amiss, he could not shake the feeling that someone was following him. Slowly, the hallways started filling up as people finished their clubs and sports practices.

At the corner of the main hall, Virgil set his jaw and abruptly spun around. Twenty feet behind him, a person in a blue shirt slipped behind a tall girl wearing a basketball jersey. The girl obviously found this odd because she stepped aside to reveal… Toby Decker?

“Can I help you?” the tall girl demanded, peering down at Toby, her hands on her hips. Toby nervously caught Virgil’s eye and lunged to bury his face in a nearby water fountain.

Suddenly Patton appeared at Virgil’s side, “I’ve been looking for you,” he said.

“Apparently you’re not the only one,” Virgil replied with a slight frown. “I think Toby Decker is following me,” he gestured toward the water fountain, where Toby was peering at them as water filled his mouth.

“That’s what I need to tell you,” Patton murmured in a low voice. “Charlotte told Serena Star that you’re like king of the Goths, and now Serena’s commanded Toby to follow your every move.”

“What!?” Virgil whisper shouted as his eyes widened in shock and he felt his stomach clench. Him as the King of Goths? As if!

Patton sighed before he gestured for Virgil to start walking beside him. He spoke out of the side of his mouth, “act natural. Serena also thinks people here are obsessed with vampires.”

Virgil’s heart skipped a beat, and he could not help glancing over his shoulder, only to see Toby snapping a huge telephoto lens onto a camera. He whipped his head back around, “he’s trying to take pictures of us!” he gasps with wide eyes before pulling off his bun to cover his face.

“We shouldn’t be seen together like this,” Patton said, he was a bit glad his hair was in a in braid, which kind of made everyone not notice they looked identical oddly enough.

Virgil agreed with a tiny nod and whispered, “meet me at the Meat & Greet in thirty,” before he sighed as Patton nodded in agreement.

As soon as they agreed they quickly split off in different directions down the hall.

Half an hour later, Patton walked into the Meat & Greet and saw his brother sitting alone in a booth next to the one where they normally sat, tucked in the back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Toby lurking on the edge of the parking lot behind a few cars. 

Which meant that Toby had arrived once Virgil got at the diner; he would not suspect anything if he saw him there after Virgil got there. Right?

The brothers exchanged knowing looks, and Patton went to his usual booth. He sat so that he and his brother were back to back, separated only by the banquette. Patton picked up a menu and pretended to study it.

“I can’t have Toby on my tail all the time,” Virgil said with a slight hint of anxiety in his voice. “What if he follows me to the BloodMart or something?” he asks nervously as he picked at his blood red velvet cake.

From the booth behind him, Patton loudly ordered some chocolate cake with a glass of cherry coke. Then Virgil heard him whisper, “maybe it’s not so bad,” he said as if trying to reassure his brother.

“That’s what they used to say about public hanging,” Virgil weakly hissed, “and they were wrong about that, too.”

“Think about it,” Patton whispered over his shoulder reassuringly to his brother, “if Toby’s following you all the time, you can control what he sees, he won’t find anything interesting if you don’t let him.”

Virgil thought about it for a minute and bit his lip as he realized that his brother had a deadly point.

A few minutes later Roman arrived, and as he walked over to them, he paused looking down at them with a seriously puzzled expression on his face. “Why are you two sitting in separate booths?”

“Serena Star assigned Toby Decker to spy on me,” Virgil hissed out weakly, “Patton can’t be seen with me because she’s a double agent.”

“Well then this is absolutely craziness,” Roman said, scooting in across from Virgil. “I just passed Toby on my way in. You sure he isn’t into goths? He literally was checking me out when I came,” he said with a smirk before he whispered, "Hi, Patton,” to the back of Patton’s head.

“Hi, Rome,” Patton whispered back.

“Do you think my cell phone’s tapped?” Virgil asked anxiously with wide eyes.

Roman rolled his eyes before smiling gently at his friend, “you’re under investigation by Toby Decker, Virgil. Not the FBI. Calm down Storm Cloud.”

Virgil sighs and leaned forward, “Patton found out from Toby that Serena’s really focused on the vampire angle now.”

“Oh, no,” Roman closed his eyes and groaned, dropping his face in his hands.

“Pretty bad, huh?” Patton called quietly from the next booth.

Virgil let out a sigh, “can we change the subject and talk about something that doesn’t make me feel like biting my own neck?” he asked as he nervously twirls a hair strand.

For a long time none of them said anything and Virgil quietly ate his cake while Roman asked for the same slice of cake that Virgil had before Patton spoke, “did Virgil tell you about my film project, Roman?” he asked curiously.

Roman nodded, “Yeah, he said you got all this killer stuff from a dead great-aunt.”

“Who married a duke,” Patton added with a soft sigh, “it’s actually really romantic.”

“I wish I could come over and see everything,” Virgil said as he took a bite of his cake, “that necklace sounds drop dead to be honest.”

He heard Patton shift in his seat and say, “I don’t think both my pops should see us together. What if they notice how alike we look?”

“You two still haven’t told your parents?” Roman asked with a raised eyebrow. Virgil winced before he shrugged as if that was the response he wanted to say. So far, Roman was the only other person in the world who knew that Virgil and Roman were twin brothers.

Suddenly Patton stood up, walked to the diner window, and looked outside. Then he came back and slid into the seat next to Roman, “he’s gone,” he said, “I just saw his mom pick him up.”

“That’s the first good news I’ve heard all day,” Virgil said with relief, as the waitress appeared and set down Patton’s cake and cherry coke. Roman ordered a burger which caused Virgil to order a burger as well, both of them ordering a coke and an orange soda as well as fries with their burgers.

Patton was looking thoughtful and frowns, “I’ve been wondering how come one of us is a vampire and the other human,” he said once the waitress had gone. “Is it possible for someone to be born human and then get bitten and turned into a vampire?”

“It can happen,” Virgil admitted as he bit his lip, “but for a human to get turned into a vampire, they first has to get bitten by a vampire, which is something that hasn’t happened in generations. Even then, it would rely on the person surviving the vampire’s bite.”

“And that almost never happens,” Roman put in, “it’s seriously a one-in-a-thousand chance.”

“Anyway,” Virgil said, “I know I was born a vampire.”

“How?” Patton pressed.

“Because of his eyes,” Roman answered matter- of-factly. “Born vamps have unusual eye colors. Trans-vamps don’t.”

“Even if I have one violet eye and the other is emerald green, I was still born a vampire,” Virgil said with a sigh, his bangs covering his left eye.

Patton’s eyes suddenly lit up like he had had an idea. He held up his spoon and pointed towards them as he raised an eyebrow and he smiled, “how about this? Maybe I was born a vampire too, but then I got cured!”

“Cured?” Virgil repeated with a raised eyebrow. He and Roman exchanged a grin. “Being a vamp isn’t a disease, Patton,” Virgil explained softly. “It’s not like it is on TV. It’s not a curse.”

“It’s who and what makes us what we are,” Roman agreed. “It’s physical. It can’t be undone.”

Patton frowned, “so, I guess that means one of our parents must have been a vampire and the other a human,” he mused before tilting his head. “Have siblings like us ever happened before?” he asked curiously.

Virgil and Roman exchanged glances to each other before nervously looking away.

“Um,” Virgil began a little cautiously, not wanting to freak his brother out, “there’s actually uh… there’s a lot of folklore about that.”

“About us?” Patton asked curiously.

“About humans and vampires, you know, mating,” Roman explained slowly.

“Most people think it can’t happen, or that…” Virgil hesitated as he nervously bit his lip and glanced over at Roman for help.

“Or that a human and vampire’s offspring couldn’t survive or would have four heads or something… strange… like that,” Roman put in helpfully.

“Hardly anyone believes the monster thing anymore,” Virgil added hurriedly as he noticed the look of alarm in Patton’s face.

“But the legends still crop up,” Roman pointed out.

“I know,” Virgil agreed with a groan, “but it’s like vampires telling their kids that babies are delivered by bats. That isn’t true either after you’ve been given ‘The Talk’.”

“Anyway,” Roman said with a soft sigh, “a vampire and a human getting together in that way is forbidden.”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked curiously.

“The Second Law of the Night,” Roman answered. “A vampire is never to fall in love with a human. Which is unfair since there are a few guy bunnies who are yummy,” Roman said with a love-struck look.

Virgil raised an unimpressed eyebrow which Roman rolled his eyes, “don’t give me that look you had that obsession when you liked that bunny actor from Ghost Whisperer,” Roman said as Virgil blushed and hissed weakly before shaking his head. 

“Maybe our parents broke that rule, and that’s why they put us up for adoption,” Virgil suggested a little cautiously.  
Roman wrinkles his nose as if he thought about it as to consider the information and then nodded. “I mean… if the coffin fits…” he agreed.

“Isn’t there some way we can find out for sure?” Patton wondered out loud as he glanced at the two goths.

Virgil thought for a second, “have you ever tried talking to your adoption agency?” he asked his brother.

“Both pops and papa tried to get more information from them a few years ago after they told me I was adopted,” Patton told him. “The only thing in the file was a copy of that note I told you about this morning. Do you know anything about your adoption?” 

Virgil shook his head with a slight frown, “all I know is that I was left at a special vampire adoption agency that placed me with Declan Vega, bachelor. I know my name, where and when I was born, and that my parents wanted me to have the ring. End of story. Whenever I ask my dad about it, he just says that that’s all he can tell me since that’s all the information he received and for me to just think about the future,” he says with a sigh.

Both Patton and Roman gave Virgil a sympathetic smile.

"I used to think he was right,” Virgil said with a shrug before groaning, “but now I feel like I have to know about my past.” After a bit he made up his mind and nodded, “I’m going to talk to someone at the vampire adoption agency.”

Patton leaned forward, “you can do that?” he asked curiously.

“I can try,” Virgil said, “if we were able to find each other, maybe we can find our biological parents, too!” he said with a small smile. 

After a while, the waitress comes back with Virgil and Roman’s order, Patton just internally grimaced as he watched his brother and his friend eat the very raw burger and they all freely talked amongst themselves. 

Roman looked at his two friends and finally eyed their outfits before chuckling once he finished his burger. 

Both brothers gave him a puzzled look before he sighs and gestured at both of them. 

“How the heck has no one noticed that you both look identical when you guys literally wear identical outfits, only with the opposite colors?” he questioned out loud which got both brothers snorting. 

Patton sighs and nods, “I mean… even our make up is the opposite and I’m wondering how no one has noticed that we are very much identical.” 

“So that’s what you’ve been trying to tell me for the past month,” a soft voice says, and Virgil’s eyes widened as he looks up to see his boyfriend, Logan, standing there in front of him. 

The brunette stood up and quickly stood in front of his boyfriend and grabbed his hand and shyly looked down. 

“I swear Logan I was planning to tell you-“ he began to breath fast as his stomach felt as if there were bats fluttering inside of his stomach. “Hey… it’s fine Virgil,” Logan said softly before kissing his boyfriend in the forehead to which Virgil froze and sighed leaning towards the touch as it helped him calm down.

Logan hugged his boyfriend and smiled softly before glancing at Roman and Patton and groans, “how did I not noticed the how undeniably identical the two of you are for the past month?” he questioned as he rose an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Especially when they almost wear identical, but opposite color, outfits,” Roman drawled out which caused the brothers to smile. Virgil sat back down across from his best friend and his brother.

“So, when did the two of you discover this interesting twist?” Logan asked as he sat next to his boyfriend.

“About… a month and a half ago actually,” Virgil said as he sighed.

The waitress came back again, and Logan ordered a grilled sandwich and tomato soup with an iced tea.

“So how is the issue with Serena Star going?” Logan asked as he took a bite of Virgil’s cake which got a little bit of protest from his boyfriend.

The three of them informed Logan what had happened, and he fidgeted with his glasses which causes Patton to tilt his head, “I have a question… do you guys need glasses or anything like that?” he asked curiously.

Logan raised an eyebrow before taking off his glasses and hums, “I don’t need them, but I wear them to for aesthetic as well as to throw off the bunnies about how many goths have no glasses. Do you need your glasses?” he asked curiously to which Patton shock his head.

“Wait really?” Roman asked with a shocked look in his face.

Patton nodded, “yeah. I have sharp eyesight, but I love the look of them to be honest,” he said with a giggle.

Virgil smiles, but in the inside, he was a little confused with this new bit of information.

First the garlic allergy and now good eyesight?

What did this mean?

He hoped he could get his answers once all of this is over.

So they could have the answers they both need


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Wednesday morning, before seven in the morning when Virgil, who was already dressed for school in a jagged black skirt, he was comfortable with skirts since plenty other male goths wore them, on top of black and purple leggings, a dark purple muscle shirt, and a black crocheted sweater. His hair was in a bun with a drumstick, which Patton was still begging him to teach him. He hastily grabbed a bowl from one of the cupboards, and dumped some Marshmallow Platelets in it, before pouring some milk on it. He gently placed it down on the breakfast table and switched on the TV, just in time to catch the opening credits of The Morning Star, which consisted of Serena Star’s smiling face superimposed on the Statue of Liberty. 

“Today,“ the announcer’s voice said, "Serena Star digs deeper into what’s wrong with Franklin Grove!" 

“What are you going to dig up today?” Virgil nervously mumbled to himself. He was nervous of Serena Star immediately discovering the town’s huge hidden secret, but his curiosity got the best of him which was the reason as to why he was watching the news. But his curiosity was immediately thwarted by a commercial break. By the end of the third commercial, which featured a seriously annoying dancing bottle of detergent, he was squirming with impatience. 

Finally, The Morning Star came back on, and Virgil cranked up the volume to be able to hear it. 

Serena appeared to be lying in a dentist’s chair, today wearing a camel-colored skintight suede suit. Behind her stood a dental assistant in pink scrubs, smiling awkwardly. Serena sat up. "Good morning, America. I am Serena Star. Welcome back to my ongoing investigative report on Franklin Grove, where this past Sunday, a thirteen-year-old boy named Garrick Stephens climbed out of a coffin during a funeral. Since then, an alarming portrait of this town has come to light–and it’s filled with darkness.” Serena raised her eyebrows meaningfully. “There’s only one word to describe today’s story: FANGTASTIC!” The word appeared in huge letters beside her head, and Ivy rolled her eyes.

  
“This is Monica Messler, a dental hygienist here in Franklin Grove. Why don’t you tell America, Miss Messler, what you just told me about Garrick Stephens?”  
  
Monica Messler cleared her throat nervously, “he was in here last week,” she said, “inquiring about getting a set of fake vampire fangs.”  
  
“Shocking!” Serena Star cried out, her eyes wide, “did he say what he wanted these vampire fangs for?" 

Monica Messler shook her head, "I guess he’s seen too many horror movies." 

"Or perhaps,” Serena said, looking into the camera meaningfully, “he’s obsessed with vampires. And it appears he’s not the only one in Franklin Grove.” She turned back to her subject in front of her, “Miss Messler, have any other strange young people, more commonly known as Goths, been in here making unusual requests?" 

"I don’t think so,” Monica Messler replied as she frowned a little. 

“Are you sure?” pushed Serena Star, “not even a boy named Virgil Vega?”

At the mention of his own name, Virgil dropped his spoon in shock and felt his stomach tighten. Serena Star was checking up on her on national TV!

He took a few deep breaths and sighed after a few minutes as he finally felt his chest lighten up.  
  
“Well,” said Serena knowingly, after Monica shook her head, “I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.”  
  
Serena stood up from the dental chair and stepped toward the camera. “America, I, Serena Star, have uncovered a secret society of mysterious families in this sleepy town. They wear black clothes and heavy makeup. They keep themselves to themselves, rarely mixing with normal people. Why? Because they hide a truly menacing secret, and fake vampire fangs barely scratch the sur- face!  
  
"But I won’t rest until I find out everything this vampiric cult is hiding.” She leaned forward, “because the Star of truth must sh-”  
  
Virgil flipped off the TV set and stormed back into the kitchen. He was clearing away his breakfast bowl, when his dad walked in with the newspaper.  
  
“Good morning,” he said with a soft smile. Declan wore a black suit with a yellow necktie with black dress shoes.  
  
“As if!” Virgil snapped before murmuring a gentle sorry to his father.  
  
Her father put his newspaper down on the counter, “you appear to be upset,” he said softly as he turned to look at his son.  
  
“Serena Star said my name on TV!” Virgil exclaimed with a frown.  
  
His dad raised an eyebrow, “why would she do that?” he asked confused as he looked at his son.  
  
“Because,” Virgil huffed, “I’m a Goth member of a vampiric cult hiding a terrible secret!”  
  
“Oh,” his father said, “is that all?”  
  
“Dad!” Virgil cried out, “Serena Star’s not going to let the story rest until she has every one of us staked and boxed!”  
  
“Virgil, you worry too much,” his father sighed, “the vampire community is aware that Serena Star is digging. I promise you, she won’t find anything.”  
  
“Aren’t you the least bit upset that she’s investigating your own son?” Virgil demanded.  
  
“Well,” he began, a smile creeping across his face, “I would prefer the journalist in question to have a bit more gravitas than Serena Star, admittedly.”  
  
Virgil threw a dishcloth at his father’s head, but he caught it.  
  
“Honestly, Virgil” he said with a short laugh, “vampires have been hiding from the world since long before you were born. Coffin chasers like Serena Star come and go.”  
  
The mention of his birth reminded Virgil about his conversation with Patton and Roman. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, very carefully as well since he had already done his makeup and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Maybe that’s why my parents gave me up,” he remarked testily.  
  
“What?” Declan asked, suddenly turning serious.  
  
Virgil looked at his father carefully. “Maybe my real parents gave me up because someone was on their trail,” he said slowly, “trying to expose them as vampires.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous,” his father said briskly as he rummaged the newspaper nervously, which was something that Virgil didn’t notice.  
  
“How do you know?” Virgil questioned seriously as he looked at his father with a slight frown. “Did they leave a note with the vamp adoption agency or something?” he asked softly.  
  
His father threw his hands in the air, “no, of course not,” he said as he started rummaging around in the fridge.  
  
“And you never found out anything about them?” Virgil pressed.  
  
His father closed the fridge without taking anything out and turned back to look at his son, “I received nothing but your name, your place and date of birth, and your ring.” He smiled and gave Virgil a hug to which he returned a little bit strong. “That’s all that matters, and you know that kiddo.”

“You always say that… but I want to know the truth,” he weakly says before looking up at his father. “I… want to call the agency to set up an appointment. Please? Just to speak with them and see if they can find anything at all.”

Declan froze for a small second before clearing his throat and pulled away and played with his tie as if to fix it before looking down at Virgil. 

“I will call and see if we can set an appointment up. Alright kiddo?” he said gently to which Virgil smiled widely and nods before glancing at the clock.

“Oh! Gotta go dad, I promised Roman I would help him with a bit of his homework before school starts,” Virgil said with a small shrug. 

Once he left the home, Declan’s grip on the counter weakened and he slumped against the counter and sat on the kitchen floor. He groans weakly before covering his mouth and stifled a whimper.

“He can’t find out the truth,” Declan whispered softly to himself.

“I can’t let him find out.” 

—–

At the beginning of lunch period, Patton bounced into the school’s editing suite and sank onto a swivel chair in front of a button-packed console. He and Camilla had reserved the suite so that they could record the voice-over for their documentary. As he waited for his friend to arrive, Patton pulled out the script they’d written and quietly started rehearsing his lines, he was going to play The Duke.  
  
He was reading his lines when suddenly, the room’s loudspeaker crackled to life. "PATTON ABBOTT,” boomed a computerized voice. “I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME THE DEEP, DARK SECRET OF FRANKLIN GROVE!” Startled, Patton leaped to her feet. “OR ELSE!” the voice finished.  
  
Patton peered around, confused and a little frightened. What is this, some weird Serena Star interrogation tactic? he wondered to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a slim door in the corner of the room flew open, and Camilla stuck her blond curly head around it. “Is this place neat or what?” she grinned. Behind her Patton could see a tiny gray room with padded walls and a microphone hanging from the ceiling. Her voice was the one that Patton had heard.  
  
Patton flopped back into his chair and pouted, “you scared the living daylights out of me!” he huffed out.  
  
“Sorry,” said Camilla mischievously. “So…” she grabbed the script from Patton’s hand “…have you figured out who’s going to play Great-Aunt Edna?” she asked curiously.  
  
“I asked Emma Knightly. One of Virgil’s friends,” Patton answered.  
  
Camilla looked pleased, “oh! she is perfect. She does SMR videos. Her voice is genuinely nice.“  
  
"Unfortunately,” Patton went on, “she cannot do it. She has choir practice right now.”  
  
“Oh,” Camilla said disappointedly before frowning, “why don’t I play Great Aunt Edna?” she asked curiously to which caused Patton to facepalm and nod.  
  
“That seems better actually,” he says before excusing himself to get a drink of water.

He rose from his chair and walked out the door to walk into the hallway and looked around. There were not many people around which he did not really mind, but then he spotted his brother, trudging along, looking totally ticked off about something. Patton frowned and waved him over to which Virgil noticed and walked over to his twin.  
  
“Hey Virge, what’s the matter?” he asked his twin softly who groans.  
  
"What’s wrong,” Virgil hissed out with anger, “is that I’m fed up with having that bloodhound Toby Decker on my trail! I wanted to call dad to see if he was able to book an appointment, but I can’t do that with him watching me all the time.”  
  
Patton scanned the hallway over his brother’s shoulder and spotted Toby peeking out from behind someone’s open locker door. Today he was wearing a striped tie. From a distance, he almost looked like an old-fashioned aristocrat instead of a slightly dorky eighth-grader.  
  
Something popped up into Patton’s head and he smiled teasingly at his brother, “I have an idea,” he sang before straightening his sparkly blue top and gently pushing past his brother who raised an eyebrow.  
  
Toby noticed Patton approaching and stepped out from behind the locker door. He smoothed his hair back with his hand before nervously smiling at the pastel wearing boy.  
  
“Hi, Toby!” Patton said with a smile, “what are you up to?”  
  
Toby blushed, “oh, you know. Nothing, really.”  
  
Patton’s eyes widened and flashed Toby his biggest smile, “that is so exactly what I was hoping you were going to say. Come on!” He linked his arm through his and started leading him toward the editing room.  
  
“B…but…” Toby stammered, his eyes scanning the halls for any sign of Virgil.  
  
“No buts!” Patton said, “you’re just the man I need!”  
  
“I am?” Toby croaked.  
  
“You are.” Patton confirmed, giving his arm a squeeze. “Camilla and I are making a movie for media studies, and we’ve been looking everywhere for the right guy to play the dashing duke! I would but I need to be the one recording the audio,” as he pushed Toby through the editing suite door, Patton looked over his shoulder and winked at Virgil, who was lurking in a doorway across the hall.  
—–

“He was just perfect,” Patton told his brother later that day, “he’s got a nice voice and he even put on an Italian accent. `Edna, bella,’” Patton imitated, clutching his heart, “`I cannot live without you.’”

Virgil laughed so hard, that he had black mascara tears streamed down his cheeks. “Patton,” he gasped, dabbing at them with the sleeve of his black crocheted sweater, “you seriously suck.” Which Patton knew was like the biggest compliment a vampire could give.

“Don’t I?” Patton said as he grinned at his brother.

“It was like being freed from prison,” Virgil said with a smile as the bell rang for the start of science class. “I had the whole lunch period to myself! He did track me down again after English, though.”

“You didn’t tell me that you told your father about you wanting to speak with the adoption agency, why?” Patton asked curiously.

Virgil bit his lip and nodded, “I had to Pat, I don’t like keeping secrets from my dad. You and I are something I want to keep secret for a while before I can tell him. He promised to speak to the agency to make an appointment." 

There was a flutter in Patton’s stomach. _‘Maybe today is the day I’ll finally learn something about my parents,’_ he thought.

“And?” 

Virgil grimaced, “it’s after school, but I have a date with Logan that I couldn’t turn down so he’s the one that’s going to go to the appointment.” 

Patton smiled and cooed before nodding, “ugh but Toby following me wont let me enjoy the date,” Virgil groaned to which Patton winced and patted his brother’s shoulder. 

"Gentlemen,” said Mr. Strain sternly from the front of the room. “Is there something humorous about oxygenation?" 

"I’m sorry,” Virgil gulped, straining to keep from laughing, “it’s my medication.” Patton clutched his chair to keep from falling off. 

It took half the class before they could say anything to each other without automatically cracking up. Finally, as they were finishing their experiment, Patton whispered, “I get the hunch you want to be alone with only Logan. Where’s the date?” he asked. 

Virgil smiled, “at the mall. We’re planning in watching a movie.” 

“So…would Logan mind you dressed like me on the date?” Patton asked curiously.

“Five hundred seventy milliliters.”  
  
“Huh?” Patton questioned with a slight furrow of his brows, pretty confused at what his brother said. He then noticed Mr. Strain standing right in front of their desk. “Right,” he said, writing the number on their experiment log. “Five hundred seventy milliliters." 

As the teacher walked on to the next desk, Patton looked back at his brother and raised an eyebrow, “do you want to switch?” he asked curiously. 

Virgil thought deeply before sighing and shakes his head, “no it’s fine, but… I don’t think it’s necessary really.”

—–

Declan sat in his room as he looked at a photo of himself and HIM, his eyes were red from crying.

“I just… I know I’m hurting him by lying to him my love… but it’s necessary,” he weakly says before placing the photo down and murmurs.

“I just… I just have to lie again once he is home. Once he is home I have to lie and say the appointment was worthless,” he mumbles to himself before groaning.

“Please forgive me Virgil.”


End file.
